Bad Girl - Bad Boy
by MissSasusakulove
Summary: Contains violence, bad language and drugs. Future lemons included! Sakura just moved to her grandmother, Tsunade, who is an infamous gambler and drug dealer. Sakura is the "messenger" at her High School by orders from Tsunade. Sasuke Uchiha is addicted to drugs and find Sakura interesting! What will happen? Mainly SasuSaku. A little bit of NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen & SaiIno
1. Chapter 1 - The start

**Hey guys!  
I've decided to make a new SasuSaku fanfiction! This time with more violence, bad language, drugs and future lemons! That's also why it's rated M!  
PEGI 18, guys! xD  
Anyway, I'm also working at my other SasuSaku fanfictions but I just got the idea for this one. I hope you like it :) Please give a review of your thoughts of the story! I would like some feedback!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline! **

She sighed when she heard the words 'Konoha'. She was finally here. It had taken her 7 hours with crying babies, old ladies discussing their lives since they were kids and talking teenage girls almost screaming as they had a conversation about their crushes. She hated trains. She hated it because of the other people. She didn't like people in general. Nobody seemed to understand her. She didn't mind, though. She was used to be alone. She had been alone since she was just a kid. The train ride was bearable, though. She had her music. Her beloved phone and headphones and of course her beloved Spotify as well. She was that annoying person in the train that always heard music on a high volume. So high that the whole train could hear! She didn't care, though. She had her music, so everybody else could go to hell.

She closed her laptop and put it down in her backpack. She took the backpack on her shoulders and took her suitcase before walking to the train doors. She took her long pink hair out of her face and gave one more sigh before walking out the train doors and walk in to her new life in a new village with her grandmother.

Her emerald eyes looked around the train station. It didn't seem like her grandmother was there yet. She walked closer to the parked cars on the other side of the train station before grabbing a pack of cigarettes in her pocket. She took a cigarette and lit it before looking at her phone. 3 new messages.

 **From: Mom  
Sakura Haruno! Answer when we call you! Where are you? **

**From: Dad  
Sweety, where are you? Why won't you answer your phone? Your mother and I are worried sick!**

 **From: Mom  
Could you please call us soon? We are your parents, we just want to make sure you're okay...where are you? Will you be home for dinner? Please call soon...**

Sakura gritted her teeth. She was angry. _Frustrated_! She just wanted to be left alone. She knew it was wrong to leave without warning her parents but she just needed to get away. Her parents wouldn't get off of her back. They were too overprotective! They annoyed her. She just wanted to live her life anywhere else but home with her parents.

"Oi! Sakura!"

Sakura looked up and saw her grandmother. A tall woman with huge boobs and long blonde hair that was put in low pigtails. She had a huge smile on her face as Sakura walked up to her.

"Hey, grandma Tsunade. How are you?"

"I'm good! Get in the car so we can go home!"

Sakura did as she was told. She threw her luggage in the car and went in the car as well. Tsunade turned on the engine and drove away from the station.

There was an awkward silence until Tsunade finally spoke.

"So...I got a weird phone call from your mother earlier. She asked if I knew where you were?!"

Sakura looked down in her lap. Why did her parents have to ruin everything?

Tsunade sighed. "I know how you feel but it's important to let your parents know where you are..."

"You don't get it! They wouldn't have let me leave if they knew I was going to Konoha!"

"I know. I told them I didn't know but I am going to call them as soon as we get home. I'm going to pretend I didn't know anything about it"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Her grandma always found a way out of troubles. She had always done that.

"Of course you do. You always find a way out of troubles, grandma. I guess that's what you can expect from Konoha's most infamous drug dealer and gambler, Tsunade Haruno"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. "And you always know what to say to make people smile, even when they are mad or disappointed in you. I guess you got that from your mother"

The rest of the car ride was filled with talking about events that had happened doing the period of time they hadn't seen each other.

 **X.X.X**

Tsunade parked the car in a garage. The garage was just big enough to fit the car. Sakura stepped out of the car and took her luggage. She walked out from the garage and looked up at a big mansion. She smiled. She had really missed this place.

Tsunade unlocked the door to the mansion. Inside was a huge hall with a giant staircase in the middle which split into two staircases that led to two different directions (If you have seen Black Butler, then you know what I'm talking about). A big chandelier lightened the big hall.

Sakura walked up the staircase. She clearly remembered the way to her old room. Up the first staircase, then she would have to go to the right staircase. After that she continued to walk until she reached the 5th door on the left hand.

Sakura's room was easy to find. It was the only door colored pink. She sighed a big relief and slowly opening the door. She slowly walked inside her room.

Sakura looked around the big room. Everything was as she left it 6 years ago. The huge desk, the bookshelf, the walk-in-closet, the big TV, her couch and last but not least her...queen sized bed? When did she get that? Sakura looked closer at the TV. She saw a PS4 and an X-Box. When did she get all these things?

Tsunade walked in as Sakura looked closer at the queen sized bed. "I see you like your new bed!"

Sakura quickly looked at her grandmother. "When did you buy that? Last time I only had a normal bed!"

"Your old bed was about to break! I bought this 2 days ago"

"What about the PS4 and the X-Box?"

"I remembered that you like playing video games, so I bought it for you 2 days ago as well"

Sakura ran to her grandmother and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you, grandma"

"Alright, alright. Please let go now!"

Sakura slowly let go of her grandmother and looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it"

Tsunade smirked at her granddaughter. "I called your parents and convinced them to let you stay here and go to school. So now, please unpack your bag and...do whatever you teens do nowadays. I have a very important meeting with a costumer. He actually has a son your age! I think you would be great friends"

Sakura gave her grandmother a confused look. "And why do you think that?"

"You're just so similar in many ways" Tsunade smiled and walked out the door, leaving Sakura with her luggage in her incredibly huge room.

 _'Similar? I don't think so. I don't have anything in common with another human being. I don't like people'_

 **X.X.X**

Sakura finished packing and sat on her new bed. She never had a bed this huge before. Where did her grandmother find money for a queen sized bed and two game consoles? Maybe Tsunade had found luck at last.

Tsunade hadn't always been lucky with the gambling part of her title. She gambled a lot but won almost never. She was successful as a drug dealer, though. People knew her, she was friendly with the customers - but she could get angry if they didn't have her money - and they knew she only had the _pure_ things. Not those fakes that can cause much more side-effects than the pure ones.

Sakura sighed and decided to walk downstairs to the kitchen. Her stomach was craving food! She almost felt like throwing up because of hunger.

She got up and walked downstairs. She walked fast until she heard a voice that didn't sound familiar. Did she get a new customer?

Sakura decided to sneak-peak a little. She slowly walked to the living room door and slowly glanced behind the door. She could see Tsunade but only the back of the customers head. A black haired male could be anyone? Did she know this guy?

Sakura left her thoughts when Tsunade glanced her way. Sakura gave a small 'kya' before trying to hide behind the door.

"I know you're there. Come in!"

Sakura slowly walked out from her hiding spot and gave Tsunade a big nervous smile.

"Come closer, dear"

Sakura did as her grandmother told her. She walked up to Tsunade's side and looked at her with a nervous look.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad"

"Is this the daughter you have been telling me about, Tsunade?" the black haired male spoke. His face expression was as stiff as a stone. His eyes cold as a snowstorm. Who was this guy?

"No, this is my granddaughter"

Sakura bowed to the male.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you"

The black haired male gave her a smile. Sakura was surprised. He didn't look like a guy that smiled ever.

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha, nice to meet you, too. How long have you been here? I didn't see you last time I was here"

"I came today, sir. I arrived about an hour and a half ago"

"I see. Are you going to attend Konoha High School?"

"She is!" Tsunade interrupted. "I am going to call the school right after our meeting"

"I see. My son is also attending Konoha High School. He's a second year. What about you?"

"I'm a first year, sir"

"Call me Mr. Uchiha"

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha"

"Well, Tsunade. I better get going. It's a busy Saturday" Fugaku looked at Sakura, "When you start at Konoha High school, then ask for Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure he will show you around school"

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha"

"I'll make sure you get it before Friday" Tsunade gave him a smile.

Fugaku nodded his head and bowed a goodbye before taking his jacket and leaving.

"So he's a drug addict or what?" Sakura looked at Tsunade with a teasing expression.

"Don't look at me like that! He's a customer and he has a wife! As far as I remember the wife is the only 'clean' person in that family"

"I see"

Sakura looked around the living room and smiled. It sure didn't change since last time she was here. Sakura looked at her grandmother with a confused expression.

"Where is grandpa? I haven't seen him at all!"

"He's on a business trip! He'll be here on Friday"

"Business trip? What business?"

"...Getting supplies"

Sakura started to giggle. She knew that already. He probably didn't even know she was going to be here for 3 years.

"Does he know I'm going to stay here?"

"No, I wanted to keep it as a surprise"

"Good, me too!"

Tsunade grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the school secretary. Tsunade knew the secretary for a long time. They had been school friends.

"Hi, Mei, it's me, Tsunade! Are you busy?"

 _"No, I'm not busy. How are you, Tsunade? It's been a long time since you called me last time! I thought you were in prison or something"_

"Nah, those police officers don't have anything on me! Listen, my granddaughter just moved here today and I was wondering if you could fix her school application?"

 _"What do you need me to do?"_

"Can you make sure she can start Monday morning? Make her an exchange student?"

 _"That's going to be hard, I mean...the semester started last week?"_

"Please, Mei. My granddaughter was allowed to be here by my daughter because I told her I would get her into Konoha High School right away"

 _"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do. Tell her to go see me Monday morning at 8:30 sharp!"_

"I will bring her to you personally! Thank you, Mei, you're a darling!"

 _"Yeah, yeah. See you on Monday"_

Tsunade hung up and gave Sakura a big smile.

"You're going to attend Konoha High School from Monday morning! You'll meet Mei at 8:30 sharp, so I'm going to bring you to school!"

Sakura sighed. Tsunade always wished the best for Sakura but did she really have to _take her to school?_

"Having your grandma take you to school is so un-cool"

"But I'm not just your grandma? I'm the infamous drug dealer and gambler, Tsunade Haruno of Konoha"

Sakura laughed and smiled at her grandmother.

"I know"

 **X.X.X**

"SAKURA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Sakura walked down the stairs yawning. She wore a brown skirt that went to the middle of her thigh, a white shirt with a brown vest on top of it, long white socks that went to right above the knee and a pair of black flat shoes. She also wore a red tie. (You know, the typically Japanese-anime-school-uniform)  
Damn she was tired. Why did school have to start so early in the morning? And why did Konoha High School have to wear a school uniform? She _hatedhatedhated_ skirts and dresses and...skirts and dresses!

"I'm coming..."

"Get your ass in the car! We don't have much time!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Sakura placed herself in the car seat next to Tsunade. Tsunade put the car in reverse and hit the speeder. She hit the road and put the car in first gear and hit the speeder once more. Sakura looked at her grandmother and sighed.

"What would you say if I got my own car?"

"I would say that you're out of your mind! You don't even have a driving license!"

"I could get one!"

"Sakura, I'm sure you're not qualified for a driving license"

"Why not?"

"You're 17?"

"So? There's only 4 month until I can start?"

"What do you need a car for if you first can start in 4 month? Besides, there's 7 months to March, which makes it 7 month until you can actually get your driving license"

Sakura mumbled something under her breath that Tsunade couldn't hear.

Tsunade parked her car in the school's parking lot and sighed.

"Let's make a deal"

"I'm listening"

"If you - in 4 months - start with your driving license and in 7 months pass your driving license in first try, both the theoretically and physically test, then I'll buy you a car!"

"Deal!"

Tsunade laughed and stepped out of the car. Sakura followed Tsunade into the school and into Mei's office.

When they entered the office Sakura saw a woman with long auburn hair with a small hair bun on top of her head. Her bangs covered her right eye, leaving her left eye shine brightly. She had sparkling green eyes - or eye - that looked friendly and caring - yet playful.

"Mei, my dear! Long time no see!"

The woman called Mei looked up and gave Tsunade a huge smile.

"Tsunade! Long time no see, indeed!" Mei's eye caught Sakura and she smiled at her. "You must be Sakura! Welcome to Konoha High School. I'm Mei Terumi, I'm the secretary on this school. It's me who makes your scheme for the whole year. I'm also the counselor here, so if you have questions, please come visit me"

Her smile was warm. Sakura couldn't help but smile herself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Terumi"

"Please, I know your grandmother, you can call me Mei!"

"Alright, Mei"

Tsunade looked at her old friend and smiled once again.

"Shouldn't you give her the scheme? Her class already started"

"Right. Here's your scheme and a map of the school. I'll show you the way"

Tsunade waved Sakura and Mei off. Sakura tried to follow Mei.

 _'Why does she walk so fast?'_

"Alright, so we have section A, B and C. All first year students are in section A, which is the lowest floor of the building. If you walk up the stairs you'll be in section B, which is all the second year students. After that all the third year students are in section C, which is the next highest floor in the whole building. The highest is the roof. You should check that out some time, it's quite nice, when you need some air"

"Why is the third year students all the way up there?"

"Because they need more silence. The first floor is defiantly the most noisy one"

"Great..."

Sakura was in her own thoughts and didn't realize Mei had stopped. She bumped into Mei and looked confused at her.

"This is your homeroom, class 2 - A. You'll have all your classes in this room, so it's easy to remember"

"All my classes?"

"Yes"

Sakura looked at her scheme.

"Are you sure they allow chemistry and physics in a normal classroom?"

Mei's head got as red as a tomato. She didn't really think about that.

"Yeah, chemistry and physics are both in class 6 - A. Also PE is in the gym, which is in section D. I can't show you now but I'm sure you'll find it later."

"I'm just messing with you, Mei"

Mei blushed once more and sighed.

"Your books aren't ready just yet but you can get them in the lunch break, so come see me as soon as you can. Let's introduce you to your new class, shall we?"

Mei knocked and entered the classroom. Inside the room there was a tall man with silver hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose. He looked confused at Mei.

"Hello, Kakashi. I have your new student with me"

Sakura slowly walked in front of Mei. She walked up to the teachers desk and looked at him.

"Would you please introduce you to the class, miss?"

Sakura sighed and turned to the class.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I moved to Konoha two days ago. Yes, it's my natural hair color...I guess that was all"

A red haired girl raised her hand.

"What do you want to say, Karin?"

"Haruno? Like the infamous gambler and drug dealer Haruno?"

"What is it to you?"

"Drugs are disgusting!"

"Well, if you don't like it, don't buy it or take it! It's up to you! I don't care about your opinion"

Kakashi started feeling death in the air and quickly interrupted them.

"Why don't you sit next to Miss Hyuga over there?"

Sakura quickly walked to the table where a girl sat and looked down. She had long black-blue-ish hair. She looked up at Sakura with red cheeks. Sakura noticed this and turned to look at her. She saw her pearl-like-eyes and gave her a smile.

"I'm Sakura"

"I-I'm H-Hinata. N-nice to m-meet you"

 **X.X.X**

The bell rang and Hinata sighed. Sakura was about to ask her if something was wrong but was interrupted by the red haired girl.

"Just so you know, Pinky, I don't like people talking back at me"

"Who does?"

"What's your problem, bitch?"

"Bitch? I'm sorry, I think the only bitch here is you! I'm new here! I started today! I'm trying my best to stay out of trouble but _you_ just thought of ruin my day by being a total ass! Please, leave me alone, strawberry-head!"

"It's Karin!"

"Who cares? Nobody likes you anyway! It's her first day and she already hates you. I've been stuck with you since kindergarten, so I truly understand why people don't like you. Leave, Karin, nobody needs you here. Go!"

Karin 'tsk'ed and walked away. Sakura looked up at who her almost-savior were. In front of her desk stood a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, Sakura! My name's Ino Yamanaka! I'm a gossip queen, so if you need information and a super-duper funny-and-also-party-ready girl, then come to my side! If you want a boring high school life, then go be friends with some other people"

Sakura looked at the blonde girl in front of her. She knew she needed friends, since she needed a cover. She didn't want to be seen. She didn't want to be heard. She wanted to _blend in!_ Something that was almost impossible when you had pink hair. By joining a group of friends she wouldn't get noticed by too many people. Her grandmother had told her that she had customers going to the school as well, so she needed to be the wingman between the drugs and the drug addicts attending the school! What a wonderful job!

"What do you say, new girl? Wanna get some lunch together?"

"Sure, why not"

Ino grabbed Hinata and Sakura's hand and dragged them to the cafeteria. Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and followed Ino. (Like she had a choice)

 **X.X.X**

After Sakura, Ino and Hinata had been standing in line for 10 minutes and finally got their food, they found a table and sat down. Ino couldn't stop talking and Sakura found that very annoying so she stopped listening to her.

After 20 minutes Sakura was done eating and so was Hinata and Ino. She looked at her phone.

 _'One message'_

 **From: Grandma  
Hey, dear.  
You probably already have seen it but there's a bag of marijuana in your bag. 15 grams. Could you please bring it to Sasuke Uchiha from 2 - B? It'll be $104. He's usually at the smoking area in the lunch break.  
Thanks, dear. Love you!  
P.s I hope you're enjoying your first day of school.**

Sakura sighed. Her first day and her grandmother already snug 15 grams of marijuana in her school bag. It would be 3 long years.

"Ino, do you know where the smoking area is? I really need a cigarette"

"You smoke?"

"Yeah"

"Well, yeah I do...but there's mostly second and third year students there. They look scary..."

"Come on, I really need one"

Ino sighed and got up from her chair.

"Alright, follow me"

They walked out of the cafeteria and out to the parking lot. Then they turned left and walked to the bike rack.

Sakura looked around and saw a group of 5 boys standing in a circle talking and laughing. Sakura opened her bag and grabbed her pack of cigarettes, took one and looked at Ino.

"Who are they?"

"It's Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai Shimura..."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he's the most popular guy on school"

"I was just looking for him. Let's go talk to them"

Ino and Hinata both grabbed her arm. Sakura gave them a confused look.

"You can't! They're second year students! We're trash to them!"

"Then I'll go alone!"

Sakura pulled her arm back and walked to the boys.

"Hey, do any of you have a lighter? I forgot mine at home"

The five boys turned to look at her.

 _'So tall...'_

Sakura could feel it wouldn't go as planned.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

A tall, black-haired male gave her a confused - and sort of disgusted - expression. His onyx-eyes pierced through her soul and gave her chills down her spine.

"Who's asking?"

His voice was deep. He made Sakura's legs feel like boiled spaghetti for a second but she didn't show it.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you! My grandmother mowed the lawn and snug some grass in my bag. She said you would be interested"

Sakura mentally face palmed herself. She _knew_ that was probably the most stupidest thing she had ever said to anybody and she could tell the male didn't understand.

"Alright, you didn't understand that! Let me try something else! I have 15 grams in my bag and my grandmother told me to bring it to Fugaku's son, Sasuke!"

"You're weird"

Sakura got annoyed. She couldn't just tell him 'hey, my grandmother is Tsunade Haruno and snug 15 grams of marijuana in my bag and I'm suppose to give it to you! 104 dollars, please!' She needed to be discreet.

"Do you want it or not?"

"I want it"

"Good! Before I give it to you can I please borrow your lighter?"

Sasuke gave a small 'hn' before giving Sakura his lighter. She quickly lit her cigarette and gave it back.

"How much?"

"104 dollars"

Sasuke took a bun of cash out of his pocket and found 104 dollars.

"Here, there's 110 dollars. Tell your grandmother she can keep the rest"

Sakura nodded and grabbed the small plastic bag and kept it hidden in the palm of her hand. She gave Sasuke the marijuana after making sure nobody watched them and switched it with the cash.

"It was nice meeting you. It probably wasn't the last time"

Without another word and before Sasuke had a chance to say anything she walked back to Ino and Hinata who stood with wide open mouths.

"What?"

"You just walked up to them! It took you forever before Sasuke gave you his lighter! _Sasuke_ gave you his lighter! I'm amazed"

"S-Sakura-Chan...w-what were you d-doing? I-it looked like y-you gave him s-something and he g-gave you cash?"

Sakura shushed at them.

"Can you say it in a lower voice?" she hissed at them.

"What's going on, Sakura?"

"My grandmother is a drug dealer and she placed 15 grams of marijuana in my bag this morning before we left. Then she wrote to me earlier to whom I should give it to"

Sakura made sure it was only Ino and Hinata who could hear their conversation.

"Let's go inside again. I need to get my books before next period"

Ino and Hinata agreed. Sakura took the last inhale of her cigarette before tossing it on the ground and leaving with the others.

She quickly went to Mei's office to get her books before heading to class.

 **X.X.X**

The bell rang and everyone quickly stuffed all their books in their bags and stormed out of the classroom.

"Ino...Hinata...you promise me you'll keep it a secret, right?"

"Keep what a secret?"

"Exactly!"

"No, seriously! Keep what a secret?"

Sakura looked around and saw Karin and her gang staring at her. She grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her closer. She whispered in her ear so that nobody would hear it but Ino.

"About the drug dealing"

Ino smiled to her and nodded.

"Don't worry. I may be a gossip queen but I also _can_ keep secrets!"

"Good. See you tomorrow"

Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and walked outside of the school. She heard a familiar voice yelling her name from the parking lot.

 _'Please no...'_

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw her grandmother waving at her. Sakura sighed and walked towards her. She heard a few 'OMG, is that Tsunade Haruno the infamous drug dealer?' while walking to the car. She opened the door to the passenger seat and threw her bag inside. She then opened the door to the front seat and quickly sat down and closing the door.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Fine...except for finding a plastic bag with 15 grams of marijuana in my school bag! Grandma...I didn't know I had to be the one who would give the students their drugs on my first day?"

"Well, we talked about this yesterday. If you want to live with me under my roof you have to help with the business!"

"If anybody finds out I'll be expelled!"

"I know! That's why I made sure that Mei will get all the complaints about you. She'll destroy all evidence she can. She knows my business and she knows that you're involved"

Sakura gave her grandmother a confused expression.

"A school counselor - which also is the secretary - knows about the drug dealing that I'm doing, she got me in this school and hides the evidence...why would she do that?"

"Because she owns me a couple of favors"

"Of course..."

Tsunade quickly put the car in reverse and hit the speeder and started to drive home.

 _To Be Continued_

I would like to say that I'm not encourage people to do drugs. Don't do drugs, people! It's bad for your health and it's damaging your body.


	2. Chapter 2 - The dinner

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two!**

 **Please keep leaving a review! I love to get feedback about my work! It really helps me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own the storyline! Every other rights goes to our lovely Kishimoto Massashi!**

Sakura walked to school the next day. Tsunade didn't have time to drive her to school, so she was forced to walk. She had woken up early so she also had left early. It was 7:20 AM and it took her 30 minutes to walk to school.  
Sakura was walking with her headphones in, listening to music. A cigarette in her right hand and her school bag on her left shoulder. She was walking in her own thoughts all the way to school.

When Sakura walked inside her classroom Karin and her gang was there. Karin noticed Sakura and was about to say something but Sakura sighed and turned around and walked out the door before Karin could say anything.

 _'Why is she here this early? I thought there would be more people at 8 AM'_

Sakura walked outside to the bike rack. She took a cigarette and lit it. She took another inhale before leaning on the wall of the bike rack and exhaled again. She had always hated schools but she kind of liked Konoha High School because she was allowed to smoke. She couldn't take a whole day of school without at least five cigarettes. She needed her nicotine.

She was deep in thoughts when a person interrupted her. Actually three persons. Sakura looked up at the person disturbing her. Her emerald-eyes met eyes like Redstone. In front of her stood Karin and her gang. Karin had an annoyed yet mocking expression.

"Don't you know it's rude turning your back to someone trying to say something to you?"

"Don't you know and I don't care?"

Karin got angry. She didn't look pleased.

"I didn't know you were smoking. Even though I should've known, I mean you're that witch's granddaughter"

Sakura got angry but calmed herself down. Like hell she would start a fight with this bitch! She wasn't worth it. Sakura sighed and looked at Karin with a calm expression.

"You can think what you want, I still don't care! My grandma is a _fantastic_ grandma, probably even better than yours. Her business is _not_ your business, so leave her alone!"

Karin was about to say something when a deep voice interrupted her.

"Leave her alone. If you don't smoke, don't be here"

Karin turned around and met onyx-eyes. Karin's jaw dropped. Sasuke Uchiha was defending the pinkette!

"Sasuke-Kun..."

"Go! I don't want to see your face out here anymore"

Karin started getting tear-eyed. How could the man she loved go against her like that? She 'tsk'ed and started walking away followed by her gang.

Sakura sighed once again and looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you!"

"hn"

Sasuke stood beside her also leaning on the wall.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha with a confused expression. What did he want?

"Depends..."

Sasuke handed her piece of paper while inhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

"Tell Tsunade I want this for tomorrow"

Sakura read the paper. Sakura looked up at the male standing beside her.

"You want me to bring snow with me to school?" her voice was low.

"Yeah, I need it"

Sakura took out her phone and texted Tsunade.

 **To: Grandma  
Hey, grandma.  
I have an order by Sasuke. Do you have any crack at home?  
He wants it tomorrow!**

Sakura looked at the Uchiha once more and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do about it. Wasn't the marijuana I gave you yesterday not good enough? I mean, 15 grams is enough for 10 joints! Don't tell me you smoke 5 joints a day?"

"I don't. It's also not your business, by the way"

Sakura took the last inhale and threw the cigarette on the ground before turning around and walking to her class.

 **X.X.X**

"Finally lunch break!" Ino moaned.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked to the cafeteria and got their food before placing themselves at a table. The three girls talked and laughed before Ino looked at Sakura. Ino looked like she was about to explode of curiosity. Sakura knew this would end somewhere bad.

"So, Sakura..." Ino started.

"What is it, Ino?"

"Have you ever taken any drugs?"

Sakura was about to tell Ino to be quiet but it was already too late. A hand grabbed Sakura's shoulder and she could tell by Ino and Hinata's expressions that it wasn't a nice person.  
Sakura turned her head to look at the person but froze instantly. It was a tall male. He was clearly a teacher. His hair was long and black and a lock of hair covered his right eye. Sakura could feel hated and death in his eyes. She felt like she was being stabbed over and over again. If looks could kill she would've been dead a thousand times already, just by his left eye. She was happy she couldn't see both his eyes.

"You're coming with me, miss"

His voice was very deep and scary. Sakura didn't like where this was going.

The man pulled Sakura to the principal's office. When they came in Mei looked up with a confused expression.

"Mei, this girl said she takes drugs. I want you to suspend her right away!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything at all!"

Mei got up from her chair and walked up to the male and Sakura.

"Let me handle her from here, Madara. You know our rules! I'll talk with the girl before doing anything else!"

The man called Madara let go of Sakura and looked disgusted at Mei.

"Whatever"

Without another word he left.

Mei sighed and looked at Sakura. She closed the door behind her and walked back to her desk.

"Please sit, Sakura"

Sakura did as she was told and looked at Mei with a shocked expression. She didn't understand what had just happened.

"What's going on, Mei?"

"That's what I would like to know"

"I was sitting in the cafeteria with two girls from my class. Then one of them asked me if I had ever taken any drugs and that's when that man grabbed my shoulder and dragged me here! I didn't even say anything!"

"I see..."

Mei tapped something on her keyboard and looked back at Sakura.

"I have to write a report about this but I will write it's a misunderstanding! You're not getting in trouble! Also the man who dragged you here is Madara. He's your chemistry teacher"

Sakura gasped! This couldn't be happening! He hated her already and now she would be having him as a teacher for a whole year?

"Madara is against drugs! He's crazy at times. You need to be more careful around him"

"Isn't there anything you could do about the chemistry classes? I don't want to fail that class because my teacher doesn't like me!"

"Are you good at chemistry?"

"Yeah. I've been the best in my class since I started having those classes back in elementary school! Don't tell anyone, though. It would ruin my cool reputation"

Mei laughed and typed something on her computer. Hitting the keyboard as fast as lightning.

"There's only one way you can change chemistry classes but it won't be easy"

"Tell me!"

"When a student is too good at some classes you can take a test. That test will decide if you can change to a class from a higher grade"

"Which means that I'm able to go to the second year classes in chemistry?"

"Exactly!"

"What if I pass a second year exam in my first year and a third year exam in my second year? What will happen in my third year?"

"You'll have no chemistry classes at all"

Sakura thought about it for a second. It wouldn't be a bad idea, actually. It would give her more free time in her third year.

"I'll do it! Give me the test!"

Mei started giggling.

"It won't be that easy, sweetie. Your teacher needs to accept that you'll get the test. Which means he will have to sign that he agrees to letting you take the test"

Sakura sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. High School was such a bother.

"But Madara hates me!"

"I have a plan"

Mei clicked at something and typed once again as fast as lightning on her keyboard. She hit 'enter' and the printer started running.  
Sakura looked at Mei who got up and grabbed the paper that came out of the printer.

"Here"

Sakura took the paper and gave Mei a confused look.

"I have decided to give counseling"

"What for?"

"It's your second day and a teacher is already after you! I'll just say that you have some problems here, since people treat you like you're your grandmother"

Sakura chuckled a bit and smiled at Mei.

"Was this all?"

"Yeah. Chemistry is your next class. Make sure to answer every question you can. It's important if you want to have another teacher"

"Alright. Thank you, Mei"

"Remember, you have counseling three times a week! Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the lunch break!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

 **X.X.X**

Madara stood at the blackboard writing a formula. He turned to the class.

"This is some of the easiest chemical reactions! Anybody who wants to solve them?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Go ahead. Come here and solve them, _if you can_ "

Sakura bit her tongue while walking to the blackboard. She grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing.

"Hydrogen + oxygen gives water! H2 + O2 gives 2H2O! Hydrogen peroxide gives water + oxygen! Magnesium + oxygen gives magnesium oxide!"

"Very good. Can you tell me what these are called?"

"It's called a synthesis reaction! It means that two or more chemical species combine to form a more complex product!"

"Good"

Before Sakura walked to her seat Madara stopped her.

"Before you sit down, miss Haruno" Sakura stopped to look at Madara, " I was told you want to take the test to get in the second year class?"

The class started to laugh.

"That's true"

"Then I want you to answer a few questions"

"Go ahead"

Madara took a piece of paper.

"These are questions you need to know before I can even give you the test! Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

 **(If you don't want to read chemistry questions and answer, don't read from here to marked text)**

"What did Rutherford's Gold Foil Experiment show?"

"It showed that most of the mass of an atom - and all of its positive charge - is concentrated in a very small region in the center of an atom, which is called the nucleus. It also showed that most of the volume of an atom is empty space! However, he also envisioned the electrons as moving around the nucleus similar to the way in which planets orbit the sun. Today we know that planetary motion is not a good model for the movement of electrons around the nucleus of an atom. Instead, we think of the electrons as a cloud of charge surrounding the nucleus."

"Tell me the colors of these gasses: Hydrogen, nitrogen and the noble gasses, fluorine, chlorine, bromine vapors and bromine liquid, iodine vapors, sulphur and phosphorus."

"Hydrogen, nitrogen and the noble gasses, which are helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon and radon, are all colorless! Oxygen seems to be colorless in low concentrations, but it is actually a pale blue, which is why the sky is blue. You can see oxygen's blue color in its liquid form! Fluorine is a pale yellow! Chlorine has a yellow-green color! Bromine vapors and bromine liquid have a reddish color! Iodine vapors are purple but solid iodine has a dark grey color! Sulphur is normally yellow, although it has an allotropic - which means alternative - form as a liquid that is a reddish brown! Phosphorus is normally white, although it has an allotropic form that is red."

"Write the formula to these statements: Whenever heat is being used to change the temperature of any substance, the energy required is always equal to the specific heat of the substance times its mass times the change in temperature!

Sakura walked to the blackboard and took the chalk once more. She started writing the formula.

"ΔH = ( .)(m)(Tf - Ti)"

"Next! Whenever a solid pure substance is melting, the temperature remains constant and the energy required to melt the solid is its heat of fusion times its mass"

Sakura turned once more to the blackboard.

"ΔH = (ΔHf)(m)"

"Next! Whenever a liquid pure substance is boiling, the temperature remains constant and the energy required to boil the liquid is its heat of vaporization times its mass"

Sakura turned once again to the blackboard.

"ΔH = (ΔHv)(m)"

Madara started gritting his teeth. How could she know the answer? Did she cheat? He had two tries left. If she couldn't answer these she wouldn't be able to take the test!

"Next question! What is basic atomic structure? And tell me the subatomic particles, the mass and the charge"

Sakura turned to the blackboard again and started writing.

"Basic atomic structure is the definition of atoms and ions. As subatomic particles we have protons, electrons and neutrons! A proton is 1 a.m.u and its charge is +1! An electron is 0 a.m.u and its charge is -1! A neutron is also 1 a.m.u and its charge is 0! A.m.u means Atomic Mass Unit and equals 1½ the mass of a carbon-12 atom"

The pinkette started annoying Madara. She couldn't possibly be this smart? He was sure she was cheating somehow. He just needed proof.

"Last question! Tell me 4 things that describes a metal and a nonmetal! This is the easiest question of them all!"

Sakura started writing on the blackboard.

"Metals:  
1) They have luster  
2) They are malleable and ductile  
3)They conduct heat and electricity  
4) They tend to lose electrons  
Nonmetals:  
1) They are dull  
2)They are brittle  
3) They do not conduct heat or electricity very well  
4) They tend to gain electrons"

 **(All the chemistry is over now! I promise!)**

Sakura turned to look at Madara who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"So? How did it go, Sensei? Can I take the test now?"

Madara sighed and looked at Sakura.

"You pass...You can take the test in chemistry"

Sakura smiled and went to sit down beside Ino and Hinata as she did before.

Madara started writing on a piece of paper and went to hand it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the paper and saw it was the papers acquired to take the test. He actually signed!

"Thank you, Sensei!"

 **X.X.X**

"Wow, Sakura! I'm so impressed! How did you do that in chemistry? Did you cheat or something?"

"No, Ino. I've read it once and I apparently have a brain that remembers everything I read once! I can remember every novel and roman I've ever read! I can even remember all the known numbers in 'pie'"

"No way! Prove it!"

"3,1415926-"

"Wow! Stop! I didn't mean it, Sakura, I was just kidding"

Sakura giggled nervously. She knew that...sort of.

"But that's so cool! I do that, too! With gossip, that is"

"If you can do it with gossip you can do it with everything!"

"Nuh-uh! Gossip is fun to remember! Chemistry is just...chemistry!"

Sakura started to laugh and looked at the time.

"I have to go see Mrs. Terumi now. I'll see you tomorrow, girls"

The girls waved to Sakura and she walked to Mei's office.

"Hey, Mei!"

"Sakura! How did it go?"

"He said you already have spoken with him about me taking the test?"

"Ah, yeah, I did! I couldn't help it"

Sakura giggled and gave Mei a smile.

"He started asking some chemistry questions that I needed to know before I could take the test and I got them all right! So here's his signature"

Sakura handed Mei the paper. Mei looked at it and smiled.

"That's great! I'll give it to the principal right away! Can you stay here for a second?"

"How long will it take?"

"The principal is having a phone meeting, so maybe 10-15 minutes?"

"Can I go out to have a cigarette while waiting?"

"Sure!"

Sakura stormed out to the bike rack and lit a cigarette. She took a deep breath as she inhaled the nicotine. Oh, how she had waited for that cigarette! She heard some guys laugh and looked to her side. She saw Sasuke standing with his friends.

Her phone started to vibrate. She took it out and looked at it.

 **From: Grandma  
Alright! I'll make sure it's ready for you by tonight! Don't think about the amount because I know how much he wants.  
See you when you get home! Love you!**

Sakura sighed and walked up to Sasuke and his friends. She lifted her arm and tapped him on his shoulder. Gosh, he was so tall!  
Sasuke looked down at the pinkette with a confused expression.

"I'll bring _it_ to school tomorrow. My grandma would make sure of that"

"Great"

She could feel someone's eyes staring down at her. She looked at the person staring at her. A tall blond guy.

"Hi?"

"Hey! I was wondering why you always come out here alone?"

"I don't have any friends who smoke"

"I see. Are you a first year?"

"Yeah but I hope to pass my chemistry test so that I can have chemistry with my upperclassmen"

"What? You can do that?"

"There's a test you can take, if you're smart enough to pass the first year in a specific class. My older brother did that too...just with every class...dope"

"DON'T CALL ME 'DOPE', TEME!"

"Hn"

Sakura started laughing.

"So, what was your name again?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura gave Naruto a big smile. She actually felt welcome for once. She also did that with Hinata and Ino but with Naruto it was something else. He was nice talking to, she had this feeling he was an amazing friend.

Sakura gasped as she remembered Mei. The 15 minutes were almost up! She took the last inhale of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground.

"I have to go, bye"

Sakura quickly stormed off to the principal's office.  
When she entered the office Mei looked up and smiled at her.

"Welcome back. I had the paper signed for you by the principal! Now I'm looking for a day to give you the test! It should be as fast as possible!"

Mei typed on her keyboard. How could she type that fast? It was incredible! Insanely incredible!

"What would you say to doing the test at our counseling tomorrow?"

"That'll be fine! When should I come, then?"

"There's 30 chemistry questions, which makes is your whole curriculum for your first year. You have to get them all right"

"No problem! See you on Friday, then!"

 **X.X.X**

Sakura was near her house. Did Tsunade forget she promised to get her after school? She walked a few minutes and finally reached her mansion-like-house. She opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door and took off her shoes before going to the living room.  
When she walked in the living room she saw her grandmother talking with someone. As she got closer her Tsunade looked at her. She gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome home, sweetie"

"Yeah, don't call me sweetie!"

"Why not? You usually don't mind!"

"I know but call me 'sweaty' instead because that's what I am! You promised me you would get me after school, it's so hot outside!"

"Oh, right! Sorry, sweetie! I was talking with Fugaku!"

Sakura eyed the black haired man and bowed her head in front of him.

"Don't be so formal, Sakura. Come join us"

Sakura gave him a smile and sat down in the couch beside Fugaku.

"So how did it go at school today?"

"Good! A teacher named Madara grabbed my shoulder and asked Mei to suspend me for no reason at all! Then I found out he's my chemistry teacher, so Mei and I decided that I should try taking a test to see if I can join the second year students in their chemistry class"

"Madara?"

Fugaku gave Sakura an expression that Sakura found odd. She couldn't figure out what that expression meant.

"Yeah"

"I know him! He's my father-in-law"

Sakura's jaw dropped! Is Madara an Uchiha?

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Don't mind him. He doesn't like anyone that has anything to do with drugs"

"I figured"

"So you're going to have chemistry with the second year students now?"

Tsunade gave Sakura a confused expression.

"Not yet. I got Madara to sign a paper that said I'm allowed to take the test. I'm going to take the test tomorrow"

"That test is hard" Fugaku said with a grin.

"I have the chemistry book, so I'm going to read it so that I'm prepared for tomorrow. If you need me I'll be in my room"

Sakura got up and grabbed her bag. She ran up the stairs, into her room and closed the door.

 **X.X.X**

Sakura had been studying the whole evening. She didn't really read, she just went through the pages to skim it. Sakura looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Are you still studying, sweetie?"

Tsunade came in and sat on Sakura's bed.

"Yeah, I'm just skimming everything"

Tsunade giggled a bit before looking at Sakura again.

"We're invited to the Uchiha family to dinner. We're leaving in half an hour. Get dressed"

"Alright, grandma"

Sakura looked at her chemistry book. Only 2 pages left. She quickly skimmed the last pages and then closed the book.  
She got up from the chair and opened her closet. What should she wear?

 **X.X.X**

Tsunade knocked on the door to the Uchiha mansion. They only waited a few seconds before the door opened. It was a woman with long black hair that opened the door. She had the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen - and also the warmest! She had onyx-eyes and a was really skinny. Not boney-skinny! She was more curvy-skinny! She wore a tight black dress that went to right under her knees. She was really pretty.

"Tsunade, long time no see! How have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you, Mikoto?"

"I'm always good, you know that!"

The woman called Mikoto laughed. Her laugh was sweet and her voice was calm and warm. It made Sakura smile. How could a person like her exist? She seemed too unrealistic!  
Sakura froze when Mikoto's eyes met hers. She gave Sakura a welcoming smile.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha! Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm Tsunade's granddaughter! It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha"

Sakura bowed her head a bit.

"Don't be so formal, sweetie! Call me Mikoto. Come on in"

Sakura followed Tsunade inside the Uchiha mansion. Sakura looked around. It was kind of like Tsunade's mansion...just bigger! It looked more royal-ish! Sakura took off her shoes and followed Tsunade and Mikoto into a big dining room. It was a big hall-like room with big paintings and big windows and a big golden chandelier over their huge dining table. There could probably be around 50 people around the table if they wanted to! Why was it so big?

Mikoto smiled at Sakura.

"Do you like our dining room?"

"Is this really a dining _room_? There's even a bar!"

Mikoto giggled at Sakura's reaction. She understood she was amazed.

"The dinner is ready in about 30 minutes. Let me show you around the house!"

Tsunade and Sakura followed Mikoto up the staircase. They walked in a long hall with doors far away from each other. How big was the rooms?

"This is where our bedrooms are. There's a bathroom in every bedroom as well. The first room belongs to my oldest son, Itachi!"

Mikoto knocked on the door and entered.

"Itachi, honey, our guests have arrived and I'm showing them around"

Tsunade and Sakura entered.  
Sakura looked at the male called Itachi. He was tall - even taller than Sasuke! His hair was black and long and was put into a low ponytail. He had onyx eyes like the rest of their family.

"We know each other, Itachi! This is my granddaughter, Sakura"

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-San"

Itachi smiled at Sakura.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsunade. And it's nice to meet you, Sakura"

Mikoto, Tsunade and Sakura walked out from Itachi's room. Mikoto closed the door and continued the small tour.

"The room right across Itachi's room belongs to my youngest son, Sasuke"

Mikoto knocked on the door and entered, followed by Tsunade and Sakura.

"Hey, honey. Our guests have arrived. I bet you already have met Sakura in your school?"

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and Tsunade.

"Yeah, I've met her a few times. Hey, Sakura. Hey, Tsunade"

"Hey, Sasuke"

"Hi, Sasuke. Long time no see! I hope you're good?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

Sasuke turned around walking to what looked like the bathroom.

"Let's continue our tour, before the dinner is ready, shall we?"

Tsunade and Sakura nodded and followed Mikoto.

 **X.X.X**

They all sat at the table eating dinner.

Fugaku sat on the end with Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke on his right side and Tsunade and Sakura on his left side.  
Tsunade, Mikoto and Fugaku talked about anything possible (typically adults) while Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura were quiet.  
Sakura tried to eat her dinner in piece - like she loved doing it - but it was hard with the talking and laughing from the adults beside her.

"So, Sakura, I heard you had some complications with my father today?"

Sakura looked at Mikoto, who seemed to have a bit nervous expression. Sakura smiled at Mikoto to calm her a little.

"It wasn't a big of a deal. He just grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the principal's office, without no reason at all but it all ended well"

"How can that end well?"

Sakura could tell Mikoto got even more nervous.

"I've got counseling with Mei now, since she wants to help me fit in, since I'm new and all and she helped me by giving me the opportunity to get another teacher"

"Is my father your teacher?"

"In chemistry, yeah. But I'm going to take a test tomorrow, so maybe I'll end up in a second year class"

Mikoto smiled at Sakura.

"What second year class?"

"I think it's my upperclassmen, which is 2 - B"

Sasuke had just taking a sip of his water and started choking. Was she going to _his_ chemistry classes?  
Mikoto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"Isn't 2 - B your class, Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression.

"Yes"

"Then you two will be in the same class! That'll be wonderful for you, Sakura! Sasuke needs a chemistry partner, since his last partner have just recently transferred school!"

"Mom, don't talk like I'm not here"

"Sorry"

Mikoto laughed nervously and turned to look at Tsunade and Fugaku again.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment before Sakura realized.

"What?"

"I haven't heard about a first year student coming to our class"

"That's because I haven't taken the test yet!"

"Still"

Sakura took a sip of her water and started eating her food again. She thought it would be for the best if she ignored Sasuke for a while - while eating, at least.

When they all were done eating four butlers came and took their plates. Wait _butlers?_ They weren't there before! Where did those guys come from? The food was already at the table when they arrived back at the dining room, but she didn't see any butlers before. Was this family rich?

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He didn't look like he was very rich. He looked like any other guy at the school. He didn't act like he was rich either. Besides, he went to Konoha High School! The local high school in Konoha! A rich guy wouldn't attend a local high school, right?

Mikoto walked up to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take Sakura to your room and talk a bit or play some video games or something?"

Sasuke looked at her mother with a confused expression.

"Mom, she's a girl, she doesn't play video games"

Sakura felt something in her stomach and it wasn't the food pressing on her stomach! It was something else. It was a feeling of _irritation_! Did that Sasuke Uchiha just say that a girl can't play video games? Sakura looked at Sasuke with a serious face.

"What's that suppose to mean? You don't anything about me!"

It was now Sakura's turn to get a confused expression from Sasuke.

"Are you telling me that you play video games?"

"Yes!"

"But you're a girl. You wear skirts and all"

"In school because I'm forced to do so!"

Sasuke started to chuckle a little. This girl was something else.

"Are you challenging me to a game, then?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

Sakura got up from her chair still looking at Sasuke. Sasuke got up as well and started walking out of the dining room.

"Then follow me. I'll accept your challenge but I won't go easy on you"

A smirk came creeping on Sakura's mouth.

"I didn't ask you to!"

 **X.X.X**

Sasuke's eyes widened. He _froze_! He couldn't believe a girl had just kicked his ass in his favorite game! Nobody had ever beaten him in Black Ops!  
Sakura had dropped the controller and got up from the pillow on the floor and started dancing her so called victory-dance. She hummed a melody to her dance.

"Oooooohhhhh! Who beat who? In your face, Uchiha!"

"You were just lucky"

"Lucky my ass! I'm just better than you and you just need to face that!"

Sasuke 'tsk'ed and looked at his screen. He didn't know what he should do. How do you react when you lose at something?

"It doesn't prove anything, though"

"I'm pretty sure that it proves that I'm way better than you at video games"

Sasuke smiled. Maybe he should learn some more about her. He had never met a girl who like to play video games.

"Tell me...you aren't really a girly girl, right?"

"Of course not! I _hate_ dresses! I _hate_ high heels! I _hate_ gossip and I surely _hate_ all the problems there is with girls! That's why I never really had any female friends. I don't want to get involved with all their problems"

"Tell me about it. That's why I never have had a serious relationship"

"You have never had a serious relationship? You? The oh-so-powerful-and-wanted Sasuke Uchiha never have had a serious relationship?"

Sasuke grabbed the pillow Sakura had been sitting on and threw it at her. Sakura quickly grabbed the pillow in her arms and placed it on the floor again. She then sat down on the pillow and looked at Sasuke.

"No, I haven't. I've had girlfriends which lasted a few weeks but I don't want their problems"

Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression.

"You're so popular. You can probably get any girl you want! Aren't there any girl on the school that doesn't bring troubles?"

"Probably not. Girls are just trouble"

Sakura smiled. She agreed. If she could choose her own gender she would have chosen to be a male. She would be way more comfortable that way!

"What's your plans this Friday?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to give Sasuke a confused expression.

"My grandpa comes home from a business trip. But nothing else, why?"

"I've invited some friends over to some gaming...and drinking. Would you like to come?"

Sakura gave a clearly fake gasp and placed her hand on her breast.

"Sasuke Uchiha - who said girls can't play video games - are inviting a girl over with his friends to play video games?!"

"Can you give me that pillow you're sitting on?"

"Why?"

"I want to hit you"

Sakura smirked and lifted her butt just enough for her to remove the pillow. When she held the pillow she quickly hit Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke started to smile - just a little bit! It was barely visible.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I wanted to"

"About Friday?"

Sakura thought for a moment before smiling.

"Sure. I'd love to come!"

"Oh, no! I wanted to take my invitation back"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because you hit me with the pillow"

Sakura could see he started smirking.

"You're so full of shit!"

The rest of the evening went by and Tsunade came to pick up Sakura.  
They walked downstairs and said their goodbyes.

When they got home Sakura just went to her room. She was too tired. She had no energy left! She quickly got dressed to her pajamas and went under her covers. She barely placed her head on her pillow before falling asleep.

 _To Be Continued_

I would like to say that I'm not encourage people to do drugs. Don't do drugs, people! It's bad for your health and it's damaging your body.


	3. Chapter 3 - New class

**Welcome to part three! :D  
Thank you for your reviews, it really helps me get better at writing. :D  
I'm reading all of your reviews carefully to make sure I understand them completely and try to actually follow them xD I'll do my best, at least :D  
I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update **_**anything.**_ **I hope you will forgive me D:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All rights goes to Kishimoto Massashi! I only own the storyline. **

**ulsoriashirayuki** : Thank you so much! I'm glad that you support me - both here and on YouTube - it means a lot to me ^^

 **GabriellaP** : Yeah, I'm sorry that it took this long to update xD

 **Axis Powers** : Thank you for your support. I'm glad ^^

 **Dimension7Life** & **DarqueDeath4444** : I don't know why I used that many exclamation marks. I've deleted so many, when I updated chapter 1 and 2. I hope you think it's better now, since I've removed a lot (there's still many, I know xD) Than you for your feedback. I like getting pin-pointers, because it helps me get better ^^

 **X.X.X**

Sakura walked to school once again. This time she chose it herself. She actually liked walking to school because she could walk in her own tempo - and smoke a cigarette on the way.  
When Sakura arrived at the school she walked right inside to her classroom. She sat down at her desk and looked out in the room. She didn't hear nor see anything until the teacher arrived.

 **X.X.X**

"You didn't even listen to me in class today, Sakura. It was like you were in your own little world. I can understand you won't listen to _anything_ in English and math classes but even in PE?"

"Sorry, Ino"

Ino sighed and took her bag.

"Well, I'm hungry, so let's go to the cafeteria!"

Ino started to jump and cheer as she was on her way to the door.

"I have to go to the principal's office but I'll come as soon as I'm done with the test"

Ino looks at Sakura for a second before running up to her.

"I totally forgot everything about your test today! Oh my god, good luck!"

"G-good luck, S-Sakura-Chan"

Sakura looks at Ino and Hinata who gave her a huge smile. She smiled to them and took her bag.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon. Save me a seat!"

Sakura then walked out the door and walked to the principal's office.  
When she arrived at the office she knocked on the door before walking inside.

Mei looked up and smiled at Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura. I have your test ready"

Sakura smiled at Mei and took the test and looked at it.

"Please take a seat at the table over there"

Sakura looked at where Mei was pointing. She saw a round table with two chairs in the corner of the room. She looked at Mei and nodded her head before walking to the table and starting the test.

 **X.X.X**

"I'm back"

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura with a confused expression. They looked at their phones to check the time.

"You have only been away for 20 minutes? Didn't you take the test?"

"I did. The test wasn't that hard"

"How many correct answers do you need?"

Ino took a sip of her water while looking at Sakura with an intense expression.

"All of them"

Ino started coughing. She nearly choked on her water. When she stopped coughing and caught her breath she looked at Sakura.

"That's insane!"

"No, it's fine"

Ino gave her pink haired friend a confused expression.

"And you're sure you'll get every question right in only 20 minutes?"

"Yeah. I've skimmed the whole book yesterday. I should be fine"

Ino felt like passing out. How could Sakura do that? It was truly amazing.

"Nevermind, I have a question for both of you"

Sakura and Hinata looked at their blonde friend.

"What elective class are you attending?"

"Elective class?"

Sakura looked at Ino like she grew another head. There were elective classes? Since when? And where? And what could you choose? Sakura was confused with all those questions running around in her head.

"Yeah. There's only 10 things you can choose"

"And those are?"

"I don't remember them all but I have the folder here"

Ino handed Sakura a folder. She opened it and started to read the things she could choose.

 _1\. Basketball:  
You like tossing and teamwork? You like jumping and dribbling? Then the basketball team is something for you! We train at the basketball field and go to tournaments often. We'll hope to see you. _

_2\. Dancing:  
If you like dancing, learning and making choreographies as well as performing, then the dance team is something for you! We like to learn from each other and teach each other new dance moves. We're dancing in the gym 3. We'll be waiting for you with a smile. _

_3\. Football:  
You have a goal? Well, so do we! We have both boy teams and girl teams. If there's a future football player in your heart, then come to the football field and train with us. We're going to tournaments with other schools often. We'll hope to see you on one of our teams. _

_4\. Fight club:  
First rule of fight club: don't talk about fight club! But since this is a folder we have to make an exception. You like martial arts? Well, then this is the place you need to come to! We do all sorts of martial arts: taekwondo, judo, karate, kendo, kung fu, stav and much much more. We train with both our body and mind and you'll learn to master certain weapons, too. We're training in gym 2. Will we see you? _

_5\. Cheerleading:  
Give me a T! Give me an E! Give me an A! Give me a M! What's that spell? TEAM! Yes, we are a cheer squad that focuses on teamwork, cheers, gymnastics and a fit body and mind! We're going to competitions and every game our school plays. Have you ever dreamed of being a cheerleader? Then come to practice with us in gym 1! We'll be cheering to see you. _

_6\. Girls only!:  
If you're a girl and like to talk about boys and fashion, do your hair, do your make-up and other girly things, then you're welcome here any time! We're in class 5 - B. Hope to see you._

 _7\. Book club:  
You like books? You like to talk about books? Then come join us in the book club in the library. We're discussing all sorts of books and request books for each other as well as get a book sponsored to read each week. We hope to see you. _

_8\. Music club:  
Guitar, drums, keyboard, piano, bass, xylophone, singing...whatever you do or play you can always come and join us in the music room. We're making our own songs as well as practicing to perform against other schools. Will you help Konoha High School winning some musical prizes? We'll hope to play and/or sing with you. _

_9\. Boys only!:  
Are you a male that needs to get away from girly things and girl problems? Then come join us in 3 - B. We do all sort of things in Boys only. We'll hope to see you, dude. _

_10\. Chemistry club:  
Do you like chemistry? Well, so do we! You're always welcome to make all sorts of chemical reactions with us! Be aware that you need to know something about chemistry to join our club. Hope you see you. _

Sakura looked at her blonde friend with an uncertain expression.

"Ino...these are club activities...not elective classes"

"I know, but the school wasn't allowed to have club activities, so they called them elective classes instead"

Sakura nodded, showing she understood.

"What are you choosing?"

"I-I'm choosing the d-dance team"

"And I'm choosing the cheerleading squad. I'm going to be the best _damn_ cheerleader the world has _ever_ seen!"

"I don't know what to choose. Sports aren't really my thing and nerdy things aren't really either, so that leaves girls only, boys only and music club"

"Y-you can't choose b-boys only, S-Sakura-Chan"

Sakura sighed.

"I know that, but I can't sing or play any instruments and girly things aren't really me, so I probably won't choose anything"

"Well, you have to, Sakura"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, we were just told on our first day that we had to choose one. They start on Monday, so you have to figure it out"

"Can I borrow this folder, Ino?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I'm going to have a cigarette and then I'm going to Mrs. Terumi's office"

"Alright, but what about our next period? You're going to be late"

"I'll figure something out. See you in Physics"

Sakura quickly grabbed her things and got outside to smoke a cigarette. She sighed when she saw Sasuke and his gang. Sasuke turned his head and smirked. He moved his hand to show she should come join them, so she did. She took a cigarette and lit it.

"Are you following us, Haruno? You're always out here when we are"

Sakura snorted, "like I'd follow _you_ "

"Anyway, do you have what I ordered?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed a bag. She looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"How much?"

"80 dollars"

Sasuke did as he did a few days earlier. Took 80 dollars and gave them to Sakura, who gave him the bag with the 'goods' he ordered.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke and the other boys looked at Sakura.

"Do you have elective classes as well?"

Sasuke nodded, "everyone has"

"What are you going to choose?"

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"There's none of the things I want to do"

Sasuke chuckled a little to himself. Lucky for him nobody heard.

"Choose football. Then we can see if you play like a girl"

Sakura smirked at Sasuke's remark, "I bet that I could win over you no matter what"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Anywhere, anytime, Uchiha"

Sasuke smirked, "Alright, let's see about that, Haruno. Me and the boys versus you and your friends"

"That's not fair! I don't have any friend's that's good at football! I think..."

"That's your problem"

"Are you still mad that I won over you in-"

Before Sakura could say anymore Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth and gave her a death glare. Sakura understood his 'say-anything-and-you-are-dead' look and sighed. She didn't want a second year student on her bad side - that would probably only cause problems.

"What was that about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at his brown haired friend, "nothing. Nothing at all, Neji"

Sasuke removed his hand and looked at Sakura once more.

"I'm sorry but I have to go"

The boys didn't say anything but just watched Sakura leave. When she was inside the school building the boys turned to their black haired friend with a confused yet satisfied expression.

Sakura went to Mei's office, knocked and went inside. Mei looked up at the pinkette and smiled.

"Sakura, what can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering about this elective classes thing..."

"What about it?"

"I don't want to be in any of the classes"

Mei sighed and gestured Sakura to take a seat. She then typed like crazy before looking at Sakura once more.

"Well, you have to choose one, I'm sorry. If you choose one I can make sure to place our counseling to those periods but that also means that you have to participate in _something_ Wednesday and Thursday"

Sakura sighed. Did she really _have_ to choose something? That was so stupid!

"I don't know what to choose"

"Then let's make it easier for you. Which one do you want the _least_?"

"The 'Girls only' and Music"

"Alright. What next?"

"I won't do anything nerdy"

"Alright, that leaves basketball, dance, cheerleading, fight club and football"

"I'm not good with sports"

"Well, let's cut it down a little, shall we?"

Mei smiled a sweet smile, which Sakura returned before nodding her head.

"Are you good with footballs or basketballs?"

"No, not really"

Sakura sighed as she remembered she just told Sasuke she would beat him in football. Why did she even do that? That was so un-cool to do.

"Alright. Are you good at fighting? Or do you like martial arts?"

"No! I hate fighting!"

"Alright. How's your rhythm?"

"Not so good. I think I have two left feet"

Mei laughed at her remark, "alright, that means you're going to choose cheerleading"

Sakura started to cough. She nearly choked on her own salvia. _Cheerleading_? Sakura wasn't good at sports. She couldn't do splits or any other cheerleading tricks. Mei had to be kidding. She _was_ kidding, right?

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Nope"

Mei smiled at her again but this time it wasn't returned by the pinkette.

"Mei, I can't do any gymnastic tricks or anything. I'm going to break my bones!"

"Then it's good we have a good hospital in Konoha, as well as a school nurse"

"Mei, please-"

"It's only twice a week. You don't have to participate in any event or anything. Trust me, I'll make sure of that"

Sakura sighed, why did she _have_ to pick cheerleading?

"By the way, Sakura. Your class started five minutes ago, you should hurry"

"Oh my god! Kabuto-Sensei is going to _kill_ me! What should I do?"

Mei laughed slightly at the pinkette.

"Here's a late pass. Have fun in physics"

Sakura thanked Mei before grabbing her bag and rushed to class.

 **X.X.X**

The next morning Sakura was early in school. Earlier than usual, at least. She had just finished her cigarette and was on her way to her classroom when a certain brown haired woman stepped in front of her with a huge smile on her lips. Sakura looked up at her in confusion but quickly gave her a smile back.

"Good morning, Mei"

"Can I speak with you in my office real quick?"

Sakura gave another confused look at the brunette woman before nodding slowly. She followed Mei to her office and sat down in the chair in front of Mei's desk. Mei sat down on her own chair and smiled at Sakura while looking through _tons_ of papers. After about a minute of silence Mei broke it. "Ah, here it is"

Mei looked at Sakura once again, who gave her a confused expression.

"Your test score"

Mei handed Sakura her paper. Sakura nodded and took the paper and looked at her score. A wide smile on her lips showed and Sakura looked up at the brunette. "I passed the test!"

"Yes you did. Meet me right after the lunch break today, I'll be showing you to your new classroom"

"Thank you so much, Mei!"

Mei smiled and nodded slowly. "Just go to your class for now. I'll see you later"

Sakura got up and went to the door, turning her head. "Thank you so much, Mei" Without any other word being spoken she left.

The day went by oddly fast. After the lunch break Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked down the hallway together. Ino and Hinata stopped in front of the classroom but turned to look at Sakura, who had kept on walking. "Where are you going, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at the blonde and black haired friends. She smiled and laughed a little - mostly to herself, though. "I'm sorry, I have forgotten to tell you. I passed my test, so I'll be having chemistry with class 2 - B from today"

Ino and Hinata looked at each other for a second before running to Sakura and embracing her in a _tighttighttight_ hug. Sakura could barely breathe but let them hug her to death when they started congratulate her. The girls slowly let go of her and started to back away from her.

"Tell us everything later!"

"Sure, I'll call you. Bye, girls"

Ino and Hinata went to their classroom, while Sakura continued to walk down the hallway to Mei's office. She didn't get that far before she saw Mei walking towards her. When Mei was close to Sakura she grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her towards the stairs.

"We don't have much time. Your class will start very soon. Go, go, go!"

It didn't take them long to get up the stairs and down the hall to Sakura's new chemistry classroom. Mei knocked at the door and entered, Sakura standing behind her. Sakura glanced over Mei's shoulder. She saw a tall male with black spiky hair. He had friendly, brown eyes and a chin curtain, which Sakura actually thought fitted him. Usually Sakura hated beards, she didn't think it actually fitted many people, but to this man it actually looked nice.

"Mrs. Terumi, what a pleasure. You want to learn about chemistry?" you could tell he said the last part sarcastically. Sakura already liked this teacher.

"Mr. Sarutobi, I'm not here to listen to your jokes. You have a new student today and I came to hand her over to you"

"Ah, right. I did hear something about that. Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in" he gestured with his hand that he wanted Sakura to enter the room. Mei stepped aside and Sakura slowly - yet calm - walked inside the classroom to her new chemistry teacher and class.

Mei cleared her throat, making Sakura turn to look at her. "I'll be going now. Please come by my office before you head home, Ms. Haruno" without another word, Mei had left the classroom and closed the door.

Sakura turned to look at the teacher. "Well, you can start by introducing yourself to the class"

Sakura nodded and turned to the class, quickly spotting Sasuke, who were looking at her with a smirk. She gave a small grin herself before clearing her throat. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a first year student and I will be joining you in your chemistry classes. Please don't say anything about my hair because I don't want to hear about it"

"Alright, Ms. Haruno. My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I will be your chemistry teacher from now on. Your chemistry partner will be Mr. Uchiha"

Sakura quickly went to the empty seat next to Sasuke. She looked up at him and smirked, "surprised to see me?"

Sasuke returned the smirk, "not surprised. You did warn me"

Sakura elbowed Sasuke in a playful manner at his remark and turned her attention to Asuma. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.

 **X.X.X**

Sakura opened the door to Mei's office and saw her walking around with a phone in her hand. "She won't be happy about that!...I don't care, we need to fix it!...Good! I'll talk to you later, bye" Mei hung up and gave a small jump when she found Sakura standing in the door. "Sakura, I didn't see you there, come on in" She smiled at Sakura and gestured her to sit down. Sakura returned the smile and went to the chair to sit down.

"What did you want to talk with me about, Mei?"

"I need you to retrieve your chemistry book. I have your new book here"

Sakura smiled, looked through her bag and gave Mei her book. In return she got a new chemistry book, a larger one. _Way_ larger one. Probably twice as big.

"Tell me, Sakura" Mei got Sakura's attention again. Green orbs met green orbs and there was a pause. A way too long pause in Sakura's opinion. "What's your plans for the future? What do you want to do when you graduate?"

Sakura chuckled a little and gave Mei a smirk, "I want to take over my grandmothers business"

Mei sighed. Did Sakura actually mean that? Did she actually know what she was signing up to? Didn't she want a brighter future than her grandmother? Did she really want to ruin her life and be on the run for the police, keeping an eye out every single hour of every single day?

"I have a feeling that you're lying to me but alright, we'll focus on that for now" Mei started and had another way too long pause. "Do you want to graduate faster?"

Sakura gave Mei one of her _very_ confused expressions. Graduate faster? Was that possible? Was it the same thing like with her chemistry class? Did she only have to take a test and then skip a whole year? Could she skip two years? Could she skip three years even and take her exams soon? Sakura's expression changed to a tense expression. If Mei didn't have Sakura's attention before she clearly had it now. "What are you thinking? You have my fully attention"

"The test you did with the chemistry class, that's also something you can take in your other classes. Take both first year and second year tests and you'll end up in third year. Then you'll be out of school this year"

"That would be great but why are you telling me this? I'm sure there's more to it than you're trying to be friendly"

Mei sighed a defeating sigh. Sakura knew that she had hit the right spot. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was.

"There's some problems at the moment with your grandmother's business. Also, when you're here some people are getting suspicious. I risk my job when I'm helping your grandmother and you. If I can make you graduate this year, it might make it easier"

Sakura gave her a confused expression again. Make it easier? Was Sakura the fault of the trouble? Was she a burden to her grandmother all of a sudden? She could tell by the look on Mei's face that she already had told Sakura too much. She wouldn't be able to get more information from Mei, not now at least. This time Sakura gave a defeated sigh. She looked at Mei for a second before speaking, "What's your plan then?"

"Your first period tomorrow is English. I'll tell Mr. Umino that you want to transfer to second year. Study, get all the questions right tomorrow, and I'll make sure that you can take the test tomorrow at our meeting"

"When's our meeting?"

"1:45 PM, and it will be from now on"

"Alright. What about math?"

"You want to take the math test tomorrow as well?"

"Why not? It'll be faster that way"

"Alright, Ms. Haruno. If you think you can handle it, then I'll make sure that you have two tests ready tomorrow at 1:45. Don't be late, it'll be a tight schedule. And make sure to pass the teacher's test"

Sakura smiled and got up from her chair, "Don't worry. I'll study today in English and math, pass the teacher's tests, pass the real tests and transfer to second year tomorrow. See ya, Mei"

Before Mei could say anymore Sakura had already left the office. Mei sighed and smiled. Sakura surely resembled her grandmother: carefree, stubborn, sort of self-centered (but not in the overreacting way) but she was also intelligent. She had that sticky-brain of hers, the same as Tsunade had. The sticky-brain was a gift in the Haruno clan. Tsunade had it, Tsunade's two brothers had it, her great grandfather had it and she had it. Her mother hadn't been blessed with the sticky-brain, though. That was probably why she had always been a rebel as a child. She had always been reminded that Tsunade had a sticky-brain, as well as the rest of the Haruno clan. Mei had always thought that Tsunade was the reason why Sakura's mother and Tsunade never had a good - or anywhere near decent - relationship. She was always pushed by Tsunade, always reminded that she wasn't a sticky-brain.

Mei sighed and turned off her computer. Hopefully Sakura would be honest with herself sooner or later. Honest about what she wanted to do in her future. Sakura was a smart girl, she knew Tsunade's business was dangerous and even though she had the tough-girl attitude, she wasn't like that at all. Mei could tell, she could feel it. Sakura was the daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi after all.

 **X.X.X**

Sakura was waiting for her teacher in the classroom, waiting for her opportunity to show she was smarter than the rest. She had studied the whole day yesterday, skimming every pages in the English book. She was ready to go to second year in English as well.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when the teacher entered the classroom. Mr. Umino was tall. His hair was brown and placed in a high ponytail, making his hair spiky. He always had a smile on his lips and a friendly look in his eyes - unless someone made him annoyed in class, then his black orbs would be looking through your soul a hundred times over and his expression would be dead serious. He had a long scar across his nose. Sakura had asked Ino about it and she had told her that it was a battle scar. Apparently, Iruka Umino was a 'retired' military man, who had fought in battle but didn't like it in the military and decided to teach high school student in English. What a turn.

"Good morning, class. Today we'll be having a test" he looked at Sakura and continued, "I know one of you wanted to take another kind of test today but I've decided to test the person through this test instead. Get a hundred points and you can take the test"

It didn't seem like anyone noticed the eye contact between Iruka and Sakura, which made Sakura relax. She didn't want more drama, since a few people in the class had started to bitch about Sakura transferring to the second year class in chemistry - *cough*Karinandhergang*cough*

When the test was over Iruka took all the papers and quickly went to his desk to place them. He turned to his class and smiled, "Enjoy a little bit longer break than usual"

All the students jumped and cheered before grabbing their things and run out of the class. Sakura had taken it more slow than the others, which made Ino annoyed: she wanted to leave the classroom immediately. Sakura was about to walk to the door when she was stopped by a voice, "can you wait a few minutes, Ms. Haruno?" Sakura looked at her teacher and nodded. She then looked back at Ino and Hinata.

"I'll be right there"

Ino and Hinata left, leaving Sakura alone in the classroom with her English teacher - who were silent and writing something on a piece of paper. Sakura didn't know what to do, what did he want? Did she do something wrong? What was happening? After a few minutes - which felt like _forever_ \- Iruka finally spoke, "I've just read through your test, Ms. Haruno" he looked up at her and smiled, "congratulations, you can take the test"

Sakura smiled back and felt like jumping up and down - even though she knew she had passes. I mean, come one, she had _studied_! Or rather skimmed trough the pages - but whatever, same shit, right?

Iruka gave her the 'Approval' paper and smiled at her once more. Sakura returned the smile again and walked to the door, saying a few 'thank you so much' on her way.

Getting out of English almost 15 before the class actually ended meant that she would have 20 minutes until PE started, which meant that she could use her time to study math.

No, she didn't study math the day before. She skimmed the whole English book and were tired after dinner. She could easily and quickly skim the math book in her lunch break. No problem, that was totally normal, right? Right?

 _To Be Continued_

I would like to say that I'm not encourage people to do drugs. Don't do drugs, people! It's bad for your health and it's damaging your body.

Smoking crack can cause chest pain, lung damage and bronchitis. Crack increases heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature and can lead to decreased sleep and appetite, seizures, strokes, heart attacks and, in some cases, death.  
If you decide to smoke it anyway, avoid taking with other stimulants or with alcohol.

It's not only crack, though. Don't do drugs, it's bad for your health.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gaming night

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update.  
I have been really busy with my YouTube channel lately but I finally managed to finish chapter 4 :)  
Why don't we just start?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own the storyline! Every other rights goes to our lovely Kishimoto Massashi!**

Getting out of Math class with another 'Approval' paper was really great. Sakura knew she had a chance to graduate sooner than she would originally have thought. _Way_ sooner than she had thought or planned for that matter. She was happy, using the first 10 minutes of her lunch break to go to Mei's office to give her the papers needed to take the tests.

Sakura knocked on Mei's door and walked in. Mei looked up and smiled at her. She seemed to notice the papers in Sakura's hand because she stretched her arm out to take them. Sakura slowly gave Mei the papers. Mei quickly looked at the papers and nodded, "Wow, Sakura. It's amazing that you were able to do this"

Sakura snorted, "Not when you are a sticky-brain like me"

"Or your grandmother"

"Yeah"

Sakura smiled to herself. She was proud of being a Haruno, no matter how many times people would compare her with Tsunade. No matter how much she would be hated because of her grandmother's 'business' she would always be there for her grandmother when she needed her, she would always be proud to be a Haruno, always be proud to be Tsunade's granddaughter.

"Remember to meet me as soon as physics are over"

"Tell Mr. Yakushi that I want to take the test in physics on Monday"

"Alright, I'll see you soon"

"Bye, Mei"

Sakura quickly walked out from the office. Sakura was in her own thoughts, which meant that she didn't really watch where she was going. All she knew was she was walking down the hall at first but suddenly she sat on the floor, her butt cheeks hurting from the clash. Sakura was about to tell the person to watch where he or she was going, until she remembered that it was probably her own fault, she _should_ have watched where she was going herself. _Damn those stupid thoughts_. Sakura looked up and met a pair of brown orbs. She quickly remembered her from the chemistry class the day before.

"Y-you're Tenten...right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tenten. You're Sakura Haruno, right? I remember you from chemistry class yesterday" Tenten was a rather tall girl. She had a fit body, which clearly gave away that she was working out. Her brown hair was tied in two buns with bangs which parted in the middle, showing her forehead. Her smile was big and her eyes sparkling with what Sakura couldn't decide was excitement or murder. I mean, she did bump into the brunette and she was pretty fit, so she could probably easily break Sakura into two pieces.

Tenten reached her hand out to Sakura, which she gladly accepted. When Tenten had helped Sakura up from the dirty, hard school floor - and Sakura had dusted away the dirt from her school uniform - she smiled at the brunette, "yeah, I'm Sakura"

Tenten opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by someone calling her name, "Tenten! There you are, I've been looking for you" the person stopped when she noticed Sakura, "Oh, you are talking with the new girl from our chemistry class. Your name is Sakura, right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and you're Temari, right?"

The girl smiled, "yeah". Her hair was dirty blonde and placed in four spiky pigtails and long bangs which were parting in the middle, showing her forehead. Her eyes were blue and sparkling. Not like Tenten's eyes. Temari's eyes were sparkling in a mocking-kind-of-way, which was odd to Sakura, but it suited her tomboy kind of look.

"I guess I'll see you two on Tuesday. Maybe even before" before the girls had gotten the chance to say anything Sakura was gone.

 **X.X.X**

Sakura sighed, it had been a long day. She was happy the day was finally over. She didn't want any more classes, filled cafeterias, snobby students, strict teachers or tests. All she wanted right now was a _long_ weekend where she could sleep in and relax, even though she knew that was impossible when she would go to Sasuke's house later that day.

Sakura sighed and walked outside the school. When she was outside emeralds met onyx and she was frozen for a second. Confused she slowly walked up to the Uchiha standing next to a matte black and blue BMW I8. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, playing with the cigarette between his fingers, "I've heard a rumor that a freshman wanted to take a few tests today to get to the second years. I wanted to see if it was you"

Sakura snorted, "So you waited outside the school for an hour just to take the chance?"

"You make it sound bad" Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, "anyway, how did it go?"

"Fine, I guess. It's not that hard"

"Hn" There was a silence between the two for what seemed like forever - but probably only was 20 seconds - before Sakura finally spoke.

"So, if that's all you wanted, then I guess I'll see you later"

"You want a ride?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who now had a serious expression. Did Sasuke Uchiha - the boy who was always too cool for school - ask her if she wanted a ride? What had happened? Why was he so happy today? Was it a trick?

"It's on the way, so I can just drop you off at your house"

Sakura nodded slowly, walking up on the passenger side, opening the door and climbing in. Sasuke - who had finished his cigarette and climbed in as well - put the car in reverse and were out on the road before Sakura even realized.

There had been a silence for a minute before Sasuke broke it, "when will you come over today?"

"Around 7 PM, I guess"

"That late?"

"When are the boys coming over?"

"At 5 PM"

"Oh, well..." Sasuke had a kind of bored or 'I-am-asking-you-but-I-don't-really-care' kind of expression, which made Sakura confused if he even cared if she came or not. Or maybe she was over-thinking it and it was just his normal/neutral expression. "My grandfather is coming home today. In fact I'm sure he's home now, actually, so I want to spend some time with him before I'm leaving to your house"

"I see"

Silence again. This time it lasted until they reached Sakura's house - which was only a few minutes away. Sasuke didn't turn off the engine but only waited patiently for Sakura to get out. She smiled at him and thanked him. Her appreciation was returned by a smirk and a 'hn'. She got out, closed the door and walked inside her house.

When she walked inside she made sure to not make a sound, since she wanted to surprise her grandfather. She heard the voices of her grandmother and a male. She could recognize the male voice as her grandfather. She slowly and silently walked towards the voices. When she was close enough to the door she looked behind the doorframe to see her grandmother speaking with a tall man with white hair in a low ponytail. His hair went to around the middle of his thigh and was rather spiky. Sakura smiled, knowing that this man was her grandfather, Jiraiya.

Sakura slowly got closer to the man. When she was close enough she went for the jump. She jumped and placed her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist. The older man nearly lost his balance by the complete shock.

"Hi, grandpa. Missed me?" Her arms around his neck had changed to a more hug-like position. The older man bent his back slightly, making Sakura jump down from his back. When she was down he turned to look at her with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were closed, hiding his friendly yet serious black orbs. He had a red line starting from the outer corner of his eye to the jaw line on both sides of his face.

He chuckled before pulling Sakura into a bear-hug. Sakura was sure she could feel and hear a few bones crunching, moving and breaking. He would be the death of her.

When he let her go he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away enough for look at her, "I've surely missed you! Now, let's look how you've grown"

After a long time he finally let go of her shoulders and nodded, "I knew it"

"What? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, no. You've grown very well. Boys must be all over you" he winked at her at the last remark.

"Enough, Jiraiya-honey. I'll make dinner and then Sakura has a lot to tell you"

"I can't wait" he kissed Tsunade's forehead, making her blushing and feel like a little teenage girl again. Oh how love works, am I right?

 **X.X.X**

Sakura sat back and enjoyed the car ride. Not that it was that long, she was just too tired to feel excited about a gamer night with Sasuke and his friends. She wasn't really good with people after all. She looked at her grandfather through the corner of her eye and smiled. She had really missed him. It had been a long time since she could really tell _someone_ from her family how she feels, what she has been doing the last few days and some other important things to her, without feeling rejected or ignored. Her parents were too busy to listen to her or to make her feel welcome in any way.

At the dinner she had told her grandfather about the high school, how she would be living with them for a few years and how she and Mei had made a plan to make her graduate faster. She had also told her grandparents about Ino and Hinata and Sasuke and his friends. It was the first time she had actually met people that she actually liked, after all, so why not talk about her 'friends' that she made. She wasn't quite sure if she could call them friends yet, since she had only known them for five days, but she could see potential in all of them.

The conversation at the dinner had also taken a bad turn when her grandfather had asked to her parents. She didn't want to think about them and had actually forgotten them for a little while. She didn't really _like_ her parents but she didn't _hate_ them either. She didn't like them because they were strict, noisy, annoying, totally overprotective and humiliating. Her father had the worst kind of humor. He always came up with a bad joke, even when it was a serious topic she was trying to discuss with him. Deep inside Sakura knew that it was his way of handling bad news, no matter if it was about him or Sakura or anyone else. He just wasn't very good at handling bad things. His mother on the other hand was the bitchy kind of mom. She would always be overprotective and not in the good way. When Sakura had a few friends her mother would always _somehow_ scare them away. She was strict, laughed at her father's bad humor and was always telling other people about embarrassing things she did when she was younger. Even _strangers_ she met in the mall or on the street. Only if they had started a conversation, though. She wasn't just walking up to someone to tell them about her privacy.

Sakura always felt herself gritting her teeth and pressing her nails into the palm of her hands when someone mentioned her parents. She could also feel a heavy pressure in her chest. One that felt annoying and made her want to punch something. That's how much she didn't want to talk about her parents.

Sakura suddenly realized she had been spacing out when she saw she was outside Sasuke's house ***ahem*mansion*ahem***. She looked at her grandfather a little confused but quickly smiled and walked out of the car. She grabbed her sports bag and said her goodbyes to her grandfather before closing the car door and walking up to the front door of the house-mansion-castle-thing, trying to get her grandfather's perverted smirk out of her head. Yes, he had given her a odd-looking smirk right before she closed the door. She knew what it meant: her grandmother wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. She knew her grandfather was a huge pervert. Once she thought he was a closet-pervert but she soon learned the truth. He wasn't in a closet at all.

She knocked on the door and waited a little while before someone opened the door. Sakura smiled when she saw Mikoto. Her smile was as sweet as always. She opened the door even more to let Sakura in. "Hello, dear. Come on in"

"Thank you, Mikoto" Sakura walked inside and hung her jacket and took off her shoes before looking at Mikoto with a small, awkward smile.

"They're in Sasuke's room"

"Thank you" before Sakura would embarrass herself even more she quickly went upstairs to Sasuke's room. She wasn't afraid of getting lost or not remembering which room was Sasuke's because she would just follow the noise.

Or so she thought.

The problem was now that she couldn't figure out which room the noise were coming from. She stood in the middle of the hall between two doors across from each other. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out where the noise came from. It didn't take long before she heard a laugh from one of the rooms. She opened her eyes and opened the door to the room. It wasn't as she expected, though. In fact, it was the wrong room.

Inside the room she saw 8 guys but not the guys she expected to see. No, inside the room she saw Itachi sitting on the floor with 7 of his friends.

"Have you gotten a new maid, Itachi, hm?" a blond haired male asked. Sakura couldn't help but notice how oddly familiar he looked. He reminded her of Ino.

When she looked at the other people she did think they all looked odd. No one looked normal, except Itachi.

She saw a red haired man with skin so smooth that it almost looked doll-like. No human could have that smooth skin. _No one_.  
She also saw a man with orange hair with odd-looking eyes and a lot of piercings.  
A man with a mask and helmet kind of thing and green eyes were also starring at her. He looked kind of creepy and mysterious. She had a feeling that she should be careful not making this man angry, as well as the man sitting next to him. The man beside him had grey hair combed back.  
The next person she saw was a tough-looking guy with...blue skin? That's odd. It looked like his skin were blue, at least. Was it because of the light?  
The last guy had black spiky hair and...and...well, that's all she could see. He wore an orange mask with only a hole to his right eye. Mysterious people.

"Maid?" Sakura looked down at her clothes quickly. Grey sweatpants and a loose black crop top with the text 'Awesome ends with me' on it, as well as a black hoodie that was zipped up to right above her belly button. She had put her hair in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way when she would win over the boys in video games. Yes, she was 100 % sure she would win. "Do I look like a maid to you?"

"No, Deidara. She's Tsunade's granddaughter"

"Tsunade?" all the boys asked.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. I thought this was Sasuke's room"

"You're joining Sasuke and his friends at their gaming night?"

"Yeah, I was invited"

Itachi didn't say anymore. He just stared at her. A stare that made Sakura very uncomfortable. "I'll be going now" without another word Sakura closed the door and sighed. She turned her head and looked at the door across from Itachi's.

 _'So there's actually something that I can't remember...wow, that's a first'_

She opened the door to Sasuke's room and closed it behind her. The noise from the door made all the boys turn their heads. Everyone except for Sasuke had a confused expression on their face. What was Sakura Haruno doing in Sasuke's room at their gaming night?

"You're late"

Sakura 'tsk'ed at Sasuke's remark and sat down on the bed beside Sasuke. "I'm never late, you guys are just early" she saw Sasuke giving his (in)famous smirk at her remark. The smirk that make girls and women swoon and the boys and men want to punch him. The smirk that would get him laid with every girl and woman he met on his way. The kind of smirk that most guy probably wished they could do. Sasuke's smirk was unique. Nobody could smirk like he could. His smirk was what made Sasuke Uchiha. It was his trademark. The smirk and his piercing eyes were his trademarks, actually.

Sakura looked at the other boys. It was weird she hadn't noticed it before now: all the boys had their own trademark. They all had something that made them unique. In fact, everyone she knew had a special trademark that made them unique and special.

Naruto had his whiskers-looking scars, Neji always wore a bandage on his forehead, Sai always had a I-don't-give-a-fuck expression (when she thought about it, she had actually never seen him smile), and Shikamaru always formed a circle with his hands when he was thinking (and then there was the fact that he mostly ended his sentences with 'what a drag', since he actually was a very lazy person).

"Well, you can play the next match"

"Actually" Sakura started, getting some of the boys' attention. "I would like to wait. I'll tell you when I'm ready to play"

Sasuke gave her a confused expression, and when she looked around she saw some of the boys shaking their heads. She knew what they were thinking.

Typical girls.

Yeah, they thought she was a 'typical girl' because of her statement. She didn't mind, though. She had a reason to do things and she would show them soon.

And she did.

After all the boys had played a round she were ready. She had been observing them. Observing their favorite move in the game. Observed their favorite hiding spots. Observed everything.

She grabbed a controller and started to play. _Winning_. One victory after the other. She kept on winning until she had played against them all. Showed them that she wasn't just a 'typical girl'.

When she seriously had beaten all of them, ruining their masculinity by it on the way, Sasuke sighed, "We've played this for hours now. Let's play something else"

Sakura looked around the room and her eyes caught something lying on Sasuke's desk. She got up from the bed and grabbed whatever it was. She smirked to herself and turned around to look at the boys. "Want to play 'Asshole'?"

The boys stared at her in confusion. Neji, Sai and Shikamaru quickly backed down. "Come on, guys. Let's play! What about making it a bet?"

She could see she got the attention of Naruto and Sasuke. The other boys still didn't care about the game but they listened to her idea. "The loser, which is called the asshole, will do everything the winner, which is called the president, says"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto had sparkles in his eyes. "Bring it, Haruno" Sasuke said while standing up and walking up to her. Naruto followed and sat down on the floor with Sakura and Sasuke. The other boys had decided to watch them play.

"Do you know the rules?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"Alright, the rules simple. The one with three of clubs starts. If the one who starts only place one card down, the other players can only place one card, too. Whenever a card is placed down the next card has to be equal or bigger than the last. Do you understand so far?"

The boys nodded.

"Alright. Three is the lowest card and ace is the biggest. Two and Jokers will clear the table. I'll tell the rest while playing"

Sakura shuffled the cards like a pro gambler. There were some pros of being the granddaughter of an infamous gambler. After the master-shuffle she quickly shared the cards between the boys and her. They placed the cards in order and the game started.

Sakura smirked and placed three of clubs down on the floor. She looked at Sasuke, "your turn, big boy"  
Sasuke smirked at the remark and placed four of spades down on top of Sakura's card. Not really knowing what was going on, Naruto took four of hearts and smashed it down on the floor, telling Sakura and Sasuke they could 'suck it' and something about his victory was coming sooner than they would think.  
Sakura put seven of diamonds down, while Sasuke quickly put eight of clubs down. Naruto put eight of spades down and gave Sakura a mocking kind of grin. She sighed and put down nine of clubs. Sasuke put down nine of diamonds and Naruto put down ten of hearts. Sakura put down Jack of spades and Sasuke put down Jack of clubs. Naruto put down the highest of the cards: ace. He gave Sakura another smug grin. She thought that Naruto hadn't understood the game completely - or maybe he was just sure that he would win this game.  
Sakura sighed and cleared the table with two of spades and looked through her cards thoroughly. She wanted to win. No, she _needed_ to win. She knew she had made a bad decision to bet with the popular guy, Sasuke Uchiha, and the oh-so-random guy, Naruto Uzumaki, but a good gaming night needed to be spiced up a bit, right?

Sakura put down two cards: four of diamonds and four of clubs. Sasuke seemed sort of tense and quickly put down seven of hearts and seven of spades. Naruto put down nine of spades and nine of hearts.  
Sakura put down ten of spades and ten of clubs, looking for a reaction in Sasuke and Naruto's faces. She didn't get any from Sasuke, who just put down king of heart and king of clubs. Naruto however looked a little confused at first but suddenly smiled. He put down the last two kings and smiled at Sakura, who quickly cleared the table and looked at Naruto.

"Why did you take the cards, Sakura?" Naruto gave her a confused look and so did Sasuke. Sakura smiled at them, "When all cards of the same number is put down in the same round, it automatically clears the table"

The boys nodded at her, showing they understood. "Which also means, that it's your turn again, Naruto". The blond haired male smiled again and placed three of spades down.  
Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I can't do anything. I pass"  
Sasuke smirked and put down six of clubs.  
Naruto could see that Sasuke were no longer tense. He got annoyed at that, since he wanted to win so badly. He quickly put down six of hearts and scowled at Sasuke.  
"Still pass"  
Sasuke put ten of diamonds down and returned the not-so-friendly gesture that Naruto gave him. Naruto looked at his cards and sighed. He cleared the table with a joker and put five of spades down. Sakura smiled and put five of clubs down. Sasuke ruined everything (if you asked Naruto) by putting queen of spades down. Naruto then put down queen of clubs.  
Sakura sighed once more and shook her head.  
Sasuke glanced at his cards quickly and smirked. He then put down ace of spades. Naruto got angry and shook his head, and so did Sakura.  
Sasuke's smirk grew bigger and cleared the table with two of clubs, cleared the table once more with two of hearts, cleared the table for the third time with two of diamonds, cleared the table for the fourth time with a joker, and lastly threw three of hearts and three of diamonds down on the floor, lifting his hand to show he didn't have more cards.  
Naruto scowled and placed jack of hearts and jack of diamonds down.  
Sakura's heart started to beat rapidly. She _had_ to win over Naruto now. She really didn't have thought this bet through. If she could at least win over Naruto it would be fine. She put down ace of diamonds and ace of clubs.  
Naruto shook his head and so did Sakura. She cleared the table and looked at Naruto, "when no players can put down a card, the table will be cleared and the person who's turn it is will put down a new card"'

"Does that mean me?"

Sakura nodded at the blond male, who smiled and put down seven of clubs. Sakura gritted her teeth behind her lips and shook her head. She was relieved when Naruto also shook his head.  
She removed the cards and put down eight of hearts and eight of diamonds, hoping Naruto didn't have higher cards than her.  
Her dreams were crushed however, when he put down his two last cards: queen of hearts and queen of diamonds.  
Sakura's eyes widened. She threw her last four cards: five of diamonds, five of hearts, six of diamonds and six of spades.

"Well, well, Haruno. It seems you'll be doing everything I say" Sakura saw he _winked_ at her. What a pervert. "...for a month"

Wait, what? A month? That wasn't the deal?! Sakura was speechless for a second, "That wasn't the deal!"

"You didn't say for how long, so I'll say a month"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She really hadn't thought it through. She was sure she would win, I mean, she was the only one knowing how to play that game. She was the one who should have won. How could Sasuke _and_ Naruto win over her? This wasn't fair, this wasn't _right._ All she wanted was someone to carry her books and drive her to school. Was that really so bad? In return, she now had to do everything Sasuke said for _a month_. A freaking _month_!

Okay, maybe she wasn't better herself. She would have said the rest of the school year but whatever. This wasn't fair because it happened to her. It just wasn't right.

The rest of the night went with drinking _tons_ of beer and playing video games.

And smoking.

Yeah, smoking.

They were now drunk and high. High because of good company and weed. Sakura actually had fun. She didn't know it was possible to have _fun_ with other human beings. It had never happened before and it was an unknown and unfamiliar feeling. She wasn't completely sure why she was in high spirit, maybe it was because of the weed.

Whatever, still counts, right?

The next day Sakura woke up early. Or at early compared to what time she went to bed, at least. It was 10 AM. She remembered that they went to bed at around 6 or 7 AM, so she had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Her head was still spinning and aching. Her stomach hurt and made noises. It almost felt like she hadn't been eating for _decades_. That's how hungry she was.

She got up and looked around. She saw Naruto lying on a sleeping mat. Or at least he _tried_. He was lying _everywhere_. His arms and legs were spread out and his mouth were open. He snorted louder than she had ever heard anybody snore before. Louder than her grandfather and father.  
Beside Naruto - yet a bit far away, which probably has been on purpose, since Naruto were moving around on his sleeping mat like he was running a marathon - Neji were sleeping. His back were turned to Naruto and he was sleeping soundlessly. He actually didn't move. Sakura was afraid he wasn't even breathing until he sighed and started to breathe deeply.  
Shikamaru were sleeping beside Neji. His right arm were behind his neck and his left arm were resting on his stomach. It looked like he was awake, because of the way he were sleeping.  
Sai was sleeping next to Shikamaru. Sai were sleeping just like Neji; the back turned to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru and he slept soundlessly.

She looked down and realized she was sleeping in a bed. Not a sleeping mat but a bed. She looked to the right and saw Sasuke sleeping. He slept on his back with his right arm supporting his head and neck. He slept kind of like Shikamaru, except that Sasuke looked more peaceful. He looked relaxed, compared to how he usually looked. He always looked tense and on guard. This was the first time she had ever seen him looking relaxed and peaceful.

She grabbed her phone and took a picture of him.

 _'Blackmail material'_

What she had forgotten to check was the blitz.

The light from the phone would have lighted the whole up if it wasn't because it was 10 AM and light already. Sakura cursed under her breath and observed if Sasuke had awoken by the light.

Sasuke started to groan, making Sakura almost panic. He turn on his left side and started to relax again.

 _'He fell asleep again'_

Sakura sighed. _Save_.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly Sasuke's right arm swung and grabbed her by her waist. Sakura's eyes widened and right before she could remove his arm he pulled her closer, making her fall on her back and now lay beside Sasuke again. This time Sasuke had pulled her _closer_. Like, almost intimately close. Was this a joke? Was Sasuke awake? Did he do this to punish her? Did he actually wake up when she took the picture?

She looked to her right and observed Sasuke's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and deeply.

No, he was definitely asleep.

Sakura started to struggle to get Sasuke's arm off of her. She struggled like she never had struggled before. She struggled for what seemed like hours - but actually only were minutes - until she gave up. She couldn't get out of Sasuke's grip. She couldn't escape by struggling. She lifted her head to observe where she was placed in the bed. She saw she was close to the edge, which she decided to use to her own advantage.

She swung her legs down from the bed and started to snake her way out of Sasuke's grip. It took about a minute before she had slid out of Sasuke's grip and down to the floor, where she landed with a loud thud.

Sakura's face tightened. Did she wake anybody up? She looked around and sighed with relief when she saw they were all still sleeping.

She got up and froze. Her butt was cold as well as her belly. She looked down and saw she was wearing her crop top and...

Thongs.

Nothing else.

It's true that Sakura Haruno hated everything girly. She hated skirts, dresses, high heels and all the other things girly, but thongs were a different story. Thongs were the only thing Sakura _liked_ wearing. When she wore thongs it didn't feel like she was wearing any underwear at all, and she liked that feeling. I mean, who doesn't like not wearing any underwear? And who doesn't like wearing underwear that feels like you're not wearing any underwear?

Exactly! No one!

Her butt, legs and belly were showing. She were exposing her butt and her belly button piercing (which she hadn't shown anyone because she knew her grandparents and parents would freak out if they found out she had a belly button piercing).  
She quickly looked around and found her sweatpants and her hoodie. She found it weird that she would only be sleeping in her top and thongs. She didn't remember taking off her clothes?! Now that she thought about it she didn't even remember going to bed.

 _'Note to self: never mix alcohol and weed ever again. It's not a good combination'_

Her hair was in a messy high ponytail, which she decided to keep that way. She sighed and slowly walked out of the room, making sure she wouldn't wake anybody up. She walked downstairs to look for Mikoto or Fugaku. Maybe they would offer her some food.

She didn't have to go far before a familiar voice called her name. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head and smiled at the person. "Good morning, Mikoto"

"Good morning" Mikoto smiled at her. "Are the boys up yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm the only one who woke up so far"

"I see" there was a short pause before Mikoto spoke again, "are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

Mikoto giggled a little bit before nodding, "there's food in the fridge. Take whatever you want"

"Thank you so much, Mikoto" she walked to the kitchen and started to look for something edible. She found some cereal and decided that it would be fine, since her head was aching.

She didn't get far with eating before someone interrupted her.

"So you're still here, maid, hm"

Sakura turned her head and saw the blond male from the day before. Behind him was Itachi and the rest of his friends. Sakura 'tsk'ed and walked up to the blond male. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted her right arm. She was ready to punch the shit out of him. Calling her a maid was _not okay_.

"Stop calling me a maid, buddy!"

Right before she punched him she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned her head to see it was Itachi holding her back.

"No matter how much he deserves to be hit, I don't think it's a good idea, Sakura"

Sakura 'tsk'ed again and let go the blond males collar. "Whatever, I'm too tired to hit properly anyway"

She walked back to her cereal and started to eat.

"Sasuke's not up yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm the only one awake right now"

"I see"

After a long pause Itachi spoke again, "I can't help but notice your eyes are red. Have you been smoking?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing, just asking"

Sakura thought Itachi was judging her. Judging her decisions of how she lived her life. She _hated_ when people judged her and her decisions. Why couldn't they just mind their own god damn business?

She thought that until she looked closer at Itachi's eyes: they were red as well.

"You've been smoking, too!"

Itachi smirked and turned around, "what is it to you?"

 _'Damn Uchiha sassiness'_

"Nothing..."

Silence again...

What a weird morning. 

**X.X.X**

All the boys had left not so long ago. Now it was only Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura, who were tired of the gaming night, were getting ready to leave. Sasuke had been staring at her for quite some time before finally speaking, "Do you have any plans next weekend?"

Sakura gave him a confused expression, "No, why?"

"We have a family reunion this weekend and I don't really want to..."

"So?"

"Join me"

Sakura nearly choked. Join him? In his family reunion? What would his family think? They weren't dating, so why would he want her to meet his family?

"Why?"

"I told you; I don't really want to but I have to, so I'm taking you with me"

"Well, I don't want to either"

"Too bad, you have to do everything I say for a month, remember?"

Sakura sighed. This was not fair. She deeply regretted making that stupid bet. Maybe she would think before doing things from now on. She knew she had already lost this argument way before it even started. She knew she made the bet and that she lost. She knew that Sasuke would see right through her if she tried to lie about having plans. She knew she couldn't get out of this.

"When?"

"Saturday. Be here at 3 PM"

"Sure" she started to walk out of Sasuke's room when Sasuke spoke once more.

"By the way, I'm picking you up on Monday"

Sakura sighed once more, "whatever". She quickly left before Sasuke would come up with more 'good' ideas. When she was at the front door she said her goodbyes to Mikoto and Fugaku and walked down to the gates where her grandfather parked.

Finally she was out. Finally she could relax. Finally she could be with her grandparents. Finally she could go home and be herself.

 _To Be Continued_

 _I would like to say that I'm not encourage people to do drugs. Don't do drugs, people! It's bad for your health and it's damaging your body._


	5. Chapter 5 - The Uchiha family

**Hey guys. :D**

 **Here's the next chapter of Bad girl - bad boy. I hope you're enjoying my story so far? :)**

 **This chapter is shorter than the others, and there's a reason for that.**

 **It's simply because of the cliffhanger that I wanted to make xD**

 **Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own the storyline! Every other rights goes to our lovely Kishimoto Massashi!**

The week went by fast. Faster than Sakura had expected and wanted it to.

She had taken the test to physics Monday and passed. She had also taken the test to biology and history Wednesday, which she had also passes. She was now fully a second year student.  
The only thing she couldn't skip was PE, which she had together with first, second and third year students. She knew the third year students would take the exam to PE in the end of the year and she couldn't wait to do the same. She _hated_ PE. She _hated_ doing sports.

The selective classes had also started Monday, which she was happy she only had to do twice a week instead of five. She was a cheerleader now. She hated everything about cheerleading. She hated 'showing spirit' and she hated dancing and she hated cheering on people...and she hated _people_. Especially Karin and her gang.  
Karin wanted to become the cheer captain, and so did Ino. Sakura hated admitting it but she actually wished Karin would become the cheer captain. She knew that if Karin became the captain she wouldn't be placed a noticeable place. She would probably be placed in the middle somewhere. Somewhere safe. Maybe she wouldn't even be placed _anywhere_. She knew that if Ino would be cheer captain she would be placed in the front or somewhere noticeable. Because...well...she was Ino.

Sakura didn't know how she should react to her teacher, though. Yes, she was happy to get rid of Madara, and yes, she was happy with her new chemistry teacher, Asuma Sarutobi and her new biology teacher, Kurenai Yuhi (which she was sure was dating secretly) instead of Anko. Not to talk about getting rid of Ebisu (which she actually didn't know much about other than his first name and that he was one of the biggest closet perverts she had ever seen) and got Shizune instead. The rest she wasn't so sure about, though.  
She thought it would be a delight to get rid of the creepy, geeky teacher Kabuto Yakushi from physics but she ended up getting an even creepier guy named Orochimaru. He was paler than pale and had long black hair. He reminded Sakura of the girl from The Ring. He also licked his lips quite often during classes. What a freak.  
Instead of Iruka (a really sweet English teacher) she got a guy named Kakashi Hatake. He wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose and he hid his left eye. He showed all the signs for a closet pervert. Well, not all but there was one thing Sakura noticed about him. He read the Icha Icha paradise book series. She knew those books because her grandfather _wrote_ those books! The Icha Icha series. The most perverted books of all time. At least she figured out why Kakashi wore his mask. What a closet pervert.  
She went from Yamato (a really scary man) in math to a handsome, young man named Obito. She didn't know his last name because he never told anybody. He had short black hair and black eyes. A hottie, indeed but very mysterious.

The week had basically been a hell for her. Sasuke would pick her up every day and drive her home again. He would make her carry his backpack. He would make her get lunch for him. He basically did everything to piss her off.

Stupid bet.

Only 3 weeks left.

When she had been home she had noticed her grandmother being tense and frustrated. She had even heard her talking on the phone a few times. She had heard something about someone had to fix something. Something about they had a deal. She did remember Mei telling her about some problems with Tsunade's business.

She had noticed some changes.

She wasn't the 'messenger' anymore. She didn't find drugs in her backpack anymore. She knew it must have been big problems.

It was now Saturday. The day she had counted down to. The day she had feared would come. The day she wished wouldn't exist.

She had just taken a shower and finished getting dressed. She didn't want to look too overdressed but she didn't want to look like she didn't _try_ to look nice either.

She wore some black skinny-jeans and a white top that was tight in the top and lose in the bottom. She also wore a leather jacket and white sneakers.

Not too fancy but not homeless either.

She blow dried her hair and put it in a high ponytail. She looked at the time: 2:40 AM. She sighed and walked downstairs to her grandmother.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded and walked outside with her grandmother. They both placed themselves in Tsunade's car and drove to the Uchiha household.

 **X.X.X**

Sakura had knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. She took a deep breath. Nothing to worry about. It's only a family reunion. A family reunion that she didn't have anything to do with.

Oh god, what was she even doing here?

Sakura was about to run away. Run back home. Just...run away but the door opened and Mikoto smiled at her, like she usually did.

Sakura looked at Mikoto. She wore a long black dress. A rather formal one, too. Oh no, should she have been wearing something more formal, too?

"Come in, dear"

"Thank you, Mikoto" Sakura walked inside and took off her shoes and jacket.

"I'm glad you could come, Sakura. It's always a pleasure having you here"

Sakura could tell Mikoto was honest. She smiled back at Mikoto, "thank you for letting me join, Mikoto"

"The other guests have already arrived. Sasuke is in the living room with the other guests. Feel free to join"

"Thank you" It didn't come out as loud as she wanted it to. Maybe because she didn't wanted to be here in the first place.

She entered the living room with Mikoto. She realized the talking stopped as soon as she entered. She could feel the stares and confused expressions on people's faces. She knew she didn't belong there but did they have to make it more obvious than it already was? Stupid Uchiha family.

"This is Sakura, everyone. She's a special guest to us, so please make her feel welcome"

Sakura could feel her head getting hotter. And redder. This was so embarrassing.

 _'Please kill me...anything to get me away from here'_

Sakura looked around at the people. One person caught her attention. It was a brown haired girl. A girl who were around her age.

 _'Rin...'_

Rin had brown hair that a little bit above her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a thick purple mark on each cheek.

Now you're probably thinking: from where do Sakura know Rin?

I'll tell you!

She knew Rin from school. Not only just the school but also from her class. The first year class. On top of that...

She was in Karin's gang.

Rin stood beside a male that looked like he was at least 3 or 4 years older than her. He had short black hair and onyx-eyes like the rest of the Uchiha family.

Wait.

Obito?

Why was Obito here? And not to talk about why Rin was standing beside him and holding his arm.

Sakura and Rin looked in each other's eyes for just a few seconds before Rin looked away with a sad expression.

Wait, a sad expression?

Why did Rin has a sad expression? Was she really that sad to see Sakura there?

Stupid Karin and her gang.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, "I'm glad you could come" he smirked. A mocking smirk. He forced her to come. He told her to, only because she lost the bet. She lost in her favorite card game: Asshole, and had to do whatever he said for a month. She could have been home by now. Relaxing. Not doing anything. Maybe even dying but who cares? She could have done something else that didn't need her to be both physically and mentally there.

"It's not like I had a choice" she said it as low as she possibly could. It was more a bunch of mumble-like sounds than actual words but somehow Sasuke seemed to understand because his smirk grew bigger.

After about an hour Sakura had talked to a few people. She had talked to a tall man named Shisui. A man with black hair and onyx-eyes (what a surprise) and Sakura had found out he was Sasuke's cousin from his father's side.  
Shisui had been a huge help with finding out who's who in Sasuke's family reunion, since Sakura was actually not really suppose to be there and therefore didn't know anybody.

He had told her about his father, Kagami, and about the boy with the orange mask she saw a week ago. Apparently his name was Tobi and was Sasuke's cousin from his mother's side. Tobi had an older brother named Obito. Apparently Obito was Sakura's math teacher and also Sasuke's cousin...and apparently he and Rin were dating. They must keep it a secret, since Obito would get fired if anybody found out.

He had told her about a woman named Izumi. A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Izumi was Itachi's fiancée and was originally from the Uchiha clan but not Sasuke's family.

He had ended the whole introduction with a woman named Akua. Akua had long black hair and onyx-eyes. She was originally in the Uchiha clan but not in Sasuke's family at first. Now she was, since she was Shisui's wife and were pregnant with his child.

After all the introductions Sakura really needed a cigarette. It was too much information to her sticky-brain. She needed her nicotine. She walked outside and was soon joined by none other than Rin.

 _Rin_. The Karin-gang Rin. Like, the Rin who's in the gang that sort of _bullies_ her for being a Haruno. Sakura had never understood bullying. People were mean to you because of something you can't change about yourself, mostly. (In Sakura's case: her surname) Now that she thought about it, she didn't understand bullying at all, since people always were bullied with something they _can_ change.  
Sakura didn't understand why people _needed_ to tell her that her grandmother was a gambler and drug dealer. She didn't understand why people _needed_ to tell her drugs were bad. She didn't understand why people _needed_ to comment on her surname whenever she introduced herself. Why wouldn't they just shut up and accept her for once?!

"Can I have a word with you, Sakura?". Rin's voice was sweet. It sounded very innocent. When Sakura thought about it, she had actually never heard Rin talk before. She was always behind Karin and never said a word. But what did she want? Was she here to annoy her? To tell her to stay away from Sasuke? To tell her Karin saw him first? Did she have to tell Rin that Sasuke was nothing else than a friend? That she actually didn't want to be there in the first place? That she had lost a bet and had to do whatever Sasuke told her to?

"...Sure" Sakura hesitated for a second.

"We haven't really spoken before...but I just wanted to tell you that I don't think Karin treats you right"

"There's nothing between me and Sasuke!"

Rin stared at Sakura in confusion and Sakura realized what Rin said.

Silence.

Was Rin just nice to her? Sakura was confused. If Rin really didn't think Karin treated her right, then why hadn't she said anything before? Why didn't she tell her a _week_ ago? Why was it _Sasuke_ who had to stop Karin from bullying her, making Karin even more mad at Sakura?

"Why...haven't you said anything before?"

"If I said anything to Karin she would throw me away like garbage"

"Is she worth it, then?"

Sakura realized she had hit a soft spot when Rin looked down in a sad matter. "I never had friends before Karin and Kin..."

Sakura looked up at the sky. She could relate to Rin. Sakura never had friends either. She had always been alone, too. She had accepted it, though. She had chosen it herself. After all the times her mother had scared her friends away she decided that she would never get any friends again. She didn't want to get hurt again. That was until Ino and Hinata, as well as Sasuke and his friends came into her life. She didn't want any friends, yet she had been hanging out with more people than she ever had done before. It wasn't her fault, though. They had forced themselves into her life. They had been there from day one.  
She didn't like anybody. She hated everyone in the whole world...yet she liked that they had forced themselves into her life. Slowly making her call them _friends_.

Sakura snorted and shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just..." Sakura looked up at the sky again, "you just made me realize something important" Sakura turned her head to look at Rin, who stared at her with a confused expression on her face. "I used to hate every single person on the Earth. I pushed people away, I didn't want any friends because I didn't want to get hurt" Sakura looked down at her cigarette while playing with it between her fingers, "But now that I suddenly have friends I realize I should have gotten them many years ago. I'm going to say something that I have never said before to anyone" Sakura looked at Rin once again, this time with a serious expression. She could tell she had Rin's attention.

"If you ditch Karin and Kin, I'll be your friend. You can hang out with my friends and I. You'll be able to speak what's on your mind every day. You don't have to be quiet. If you need to talk we'll be there. Always"

Rin got tear-eyed and hugged Sakura, which surprised the pinkette. The tears started to fall down Rin's cheeks and landed on Sakura's jacket. Sakura knew she had done something good for once. She knew she had made somebody else happy. She usually didn't bother about people. She didn't bother about their feelings, either. She smiled to herself, placing one hand on the back of Rin's head. The next thing that happened shocked Sakura.

3 words.

Only 3 small words could change the way she felt in an instant.

"Thank you, Sakura"

 **X.X.X**

"The food is ready. You can all find a place to sit" Mikoto announced.

Rin quickly grabbed Obito's arm as well as Sakura's, "let's sit together"

The friendly gesture by Rin didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, who quickly pulled Sakura closer to him, "actually, Sakura will sit next to me"

"Can't you both sit beside me? I'm not a thing, you know" Sakura sighed and freed herself from Sasuke's grip. She walked to the table and found a place where there were two seats on her right side and one on her left.

Sasuke sat on Sakura's left side and Rin took the other seat, followed by Obito.

The food arrived and people started to eat. Sakura found it kind of awkward sitting between Sasuke and Rin. There was an odd tension coming from Sasuke. She was sure that Rin felt it, too because she didn't look at Sasuke at all through dinner.

 **X.X.X**

After the dinner people got up from their seats and went back to talking wherever they could. Sakura observed all the people. They looked happy and you could tell they were close. Sakura felt kind of sad. Her family had never been close. Her grandparents were more parents than her actual parents. She felt they were the only family she had, the only people who cared. Sakura grabbed her shirt at her chest. It hurt. Her heart hurt to think about the family that she in a way didn't have.

Cousins.

Aunts.

Uncles.

Nothing.

She didn't have any of those.

She had a mother, father and grandparents from her mother's side. That's it. She didn't even see her father's parents.

What a family.

A family you don't see and a family you don't have.

She was forced out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked at the person with a confused expression, "is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Come with me. Let's play some video games in my room" Sasuke dragged Sakura out of the living room and upstairs to his room. He threw two pillows on the floor and turned on the Xbox. He pushed Sakura down on one of the pillows, leaving her confused in her own thoughts.

Sasuke surely acted odd.

 **X.X.X**

They finished the second round in Black ops. They hadn't spoken a word to each other yet and Sakura couldn't help but feel worried. Did she do something wrong?

"When did you and Rin become _friends_?" Sasuke's voice was cold. "I've seen how she have treated you-"

"She actually hasn't done anything" Sakura's voice was harsh and dominant, "it's Karin and Kin who's treating me badly, Rin has never said anything to me"

Sasuke looked down. The silence filled the room and it somehow hurt Sakura more than his cold tone. "I've given her a chance and she's trying to prove herself"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Alright. One chance, that's all she gets"

"Why are you like this? This doesn't look like you"

Sakura didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Laughing would probably not fit her mood right there and she didn't want to cry. Where was the cool guy she hung out with last week? Where was the emotionless guy? This angry person wasn't Sasuke. She didn't like this person very much. She wanted to get the Sasuke back she knew. She wanted her friend.

"I..." Sasuke looked frustrated down at the floor. You could tell he didn't know where to look because his eyes were skimming the whole floor. "I don't know..." he gritted his teeth once more and got up. "Forget I said these things"

"Forget it?" Sakura quickly stood up and walked up to Sasuke, "how can I forget it? You suddenly act odd and starts to tell me who's bad for me and who isn't" she was right in front of him now, "you can't just think you know what's best for me, just because you won that stupid bet! Who do you think you are?"

Sasuke looked down at his feet. His anger could no longer be controlled. He was furious. She was in _his_ house in _his_ room! Who did he thinks he is? Well, who did she think _she_ is yelling at him like that?  
He looked at Sakura with red eyes (literally). He grabbed her shoulders with his hands, "I'm just trying to protect you! I don't know why but I don't want to see you hurt"

"Well, then let go of me because you're hurting me right now!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Sakura looked into his eyes and finally noticed Sasuke's red eyes, "Sasuke...your eyes..."

Before Sakura could say another word Sasuke smashed his lips against hers. Sakura froze. She was unable to move. Her eyes were wide open and she was shocked.  
Sasuke had started to suck and bite her lower lip, making her moan in pain. He used the opportunity to stick his tongue inside her mouth and explore it. He explored every little piece of her mouth, while his hand cupped her breast.  
Sakura, who had been too shocked to move finally realized what Sasuke was doing. She panicked and bit down on his tongue, making Sasuke scream in pain and take a few steps away from Sakura.  
Sakura slapped him as hard as she could before calling him a pig and storm out of his room, down the staircase, grabbing her things and run out of the Uchiha mansion.

Mikoto had seen Sakura run by and had tried to stop her and ask her what had happened but Sakura didn't listen. She couldn't hear anything. She was in her thoughts and the only sound she could hear was her own sobs.  
She couldn't feel anything but her now bruised lip and her burning cheeks, either.  
Sakura was no longer _thinking_. She was _reacting_ and the only thing she did was letting her body lead the way home. She _ran_. She didn't care, she just ran.

 _To Be Continued_

 _I would like to say that I'm not encourage people to do drugs. Don't do drugs, people! It's bad for your health and it's damaging your body._

 _I'm sorry, I know this one was shorter than the others but I just really wanted to end the story there for this part! :)_


End file.
